Twin Mischief
by Cierah
Summary: The twins first meeting with the elves of Mirkwood, turns out to be more then they barganed for. Repost, Complete
1. Default Chapter

He sat on the floor, fletching, arrow points and shafts scattered around him. His deft fingers working efficiently to place the three pieces together solidly, so not to have them fall apart during battle or target practice. He had sat there for many hours, eyeing the work and craftsmanship of the pieces before him, long before tying the ends and placing them into completed work.

He shook his head and stretched, tossing dark hair over his shoulders before returning to his work that was laid out before him. He could hear his family outside enjoying the spring air, but he was to endure his punishment and sit in the light that drifted into the room from a large window. He glanced longingly at the window. Shaking his head again, he bent down once again to finish tedious hours of placing the arrows together.

Hours passed, possibly days, he could not tell. A scurry of footfalls hurried down the halls, and stopped outside the door. He glanced up waiting to see who was going to knock. But no knock came; he sighed and returned to his work. Then a voice made him look up again.

"Elladan?" Someone whispered.

He smiled brightly and stood almost racing eagerly to the door. "Elrohir?" He whispered back. He opened the door peering out. His gray eyes met identical ones to his. "Are you almost finished?" His brother asked.

Frowning, he shook his head. "Nay, I have more hours of boredom. I do not know how long I have been working, but I am weary."

His brother pushed the door open and slipped inside. "I still do not know why you had to disobey father."

"Like it was planned, Elrohir. It sort of just happened."

Elrohir glanced at him suspiciously. "Just happened? How could it have just happened?"

Grumbling, Elladan sat down again. "Never mind. It is of no importance now."

"Here let me help you. Two can get it done in half the time." Elrohir reached over his brother's shoulder to grasp a case of unfinished arrows.

"NO!" Elladan shouted, causing his brother to jump startled. "This is my punishment; I must complete my own work. Go outside and enjoy the day."

Elrohir pressed his lips together nodding. "Hurry, then. Tomorrow is the day we meet with our guests."

"Oh no." Elladan moaned. "The elves of Mirkwood?"

Elrohir grinned broadly and nodded. "We get to meet others of our kind who do not dwell in Imladris. I am most excited. I hear there is one near our age."

Elladan raised a delicate eyebrow to that. "Really?"

"Yes, so hurry with this dreadful punishment, so that you may be able to join in the festivities tomorrow."

Elrohir turned on his heel and walked out the door quietly leaving his brother to suffer more endless hours.

After closing the door on his brother, Elrohir stood outside pondering. He still was not sure why his brother had gone into the black woods on the borders of Imladris, and his brother refused to tell him. Elrohir shrugged. 'Must have been anxious to explore.' It was the same for all young elves, always eager to leave the confines and safety of home and family to explore the world, which remained a mystery to them. Elrohir smiled remembering his antics. He had almost made it to the silent forest, when he had heard his father behind him say, "I hope you are not planning on entering there."

He had turned so fast that he had tripped over his own feet and fell in a crumpled heap at his father's feet. He had looked up into his father's intense gaze, and quickly shook his head, rising to stand before his father proudly. "What is in there, father?" He had asked gazing longingly towards the black woods.

"Something that you will one day see for your self. Now I ask you again, were you planning on entering there?"

Unable to lie to his father he had only nodded his head.

"I see, follow me." His father had led him to the kitchens where he had spent three days cleaning the scullery pots.

Elrohir shook his head dislodging the memories. "What a grievous few days that had been." He mumbled to himself starting to walk down the halls, but abruptly stopped when he walked into someone. Startled he glanced up at his obstacle and saw his fathers blue eyes looking at him in question. "What was grievous my son?"

Elrohir took a deep breath, and sighed. "I was remembering the scullery."

Elrond chuckled.

Elrohir smiled, and walked down the halls towards his chambers. "I will see you later at dinner, Father." He called over his shoulder, leaving his father standing there perplexed.

Closing the door behind him, Elrohir let out a sigh of relief. Shaking his head, his thoughts drifted back to his brother, who was enduring his punishment with pride and dignity. "What a tedious task." He whispered to himself. "Glad it is not me." He grinned mischievously and wandered over to his bed and lay down staring out the window. The trees swayed lightly in the breeze, and Elrohir found himself succumbing to the path of elven dreams.

* * *

Down the hall, Elladan exited the room to his prison only to come face to face with his father. He stopped and lowered his head in respect.

"Finished?" Elrond asked.

Elladan nodded.

"Then take some rest, tomorrow is a full day with council and contracts. I wish you to be there to help me with these tasks." Elrond smiled and lifted his son's face to meet his eyes.

"Yes father." Elladan walked down the hall to his rooms, but stopped outside his brothers for a moment, before opening the door slowly. He peered in and saw his brother asleep on the bed, curled up in a ball, as though he were cold.

Frowning, Elladan walked over to the bed and pushed his brother's hair away from his face. His brother was asleep, his eyes open and unfocused on the wall across from him. Sighing, Elladan crawled up onto the bed and curled up beside his brother. The elder of the twins grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him turning over and falling into his own path of dreams.

Elrohir let his eyes focus, and he smiled, looking at the back of his brother's head. The same dark hair as his own scattered across the pillow. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts wandering to his father's words on responsibility. Elrohir was not ready to take on the whole of Imladris; he was only seventy years old. Still a babe in the eyes of the elders. Elladan however was pushed constantly, taking on councils with his father, and writing debates on happenings in the city. Elrohir prayed silently to the Valar, thanking them for making him the younger of the two. Even though he and his brother were only minutes apart and with little difference between them, he still did not fully understand the difficult task of ruling. His brother held interest in court, as he felt the need for adventure. It was his fault that Elladan had been caught in the black woods on the boarders of Rivendell. A simple dare, from his younger twin. Sighing, he sat up, he needed to tell his father the truth, if he didn't, Elladan would not regain the trust his father held for him.

"You are not asleep?" A mumble came through the pillow beside him.

"I was until you crawled into my bed." Elrohir smiled.

"What troubles you?" Elladan turned his head to look at his brother.

"I should not have dared you to venture into the black woods, El."

Elladan sat up. "It should have been me to refuse your dare; it is no fault of your own. If anything, it was both our faults."

"We can never seem to stay out of trouble, can we?" Elrohir smiled.

"Nay, Ro, we cannot. Alas, we are burdened with each other's faces, pranks, and mischievous deeds. Perhaps that is why the Valar choose to make us the same."

Elrohir cocked his head to the side, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you through with your punishment?"

Elladan raised an eyebrow warily. "Yes, why?"

Grinning even wider, Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. "No reason." He jumped up from the bed, and walked over to his window. "I was only thinking how enticing it would be, for the princes of Mirkwood, to have a twin welcome, only without knowing there are twins."

Elladan held up his hands. "Oh, no you don't. We will surely be caught."

"How?" Elrohir turned from the window to stare at his brother. "Know one needs to know, and the princes will only be confused. We have not done that since before we hit thirty."

Elladan shook his head; a knowing smiled playing at his lips. "True, but what of the feast?"

"Then we will dress the same, and play innocence. No one will be the wiser. We will confuse them and pretend to not know what they are referring to."

Elladan laughed. "Valar, this will be fun. You better pray we are not caught." Elladan stood up and walked over to his brother. "You know what happened last time we tried this trick. Glorfindel nearly had our heads on a plate."

"Glorfindel can be too tightly wrapped in his own brooding. He will be too occupied with the King and his lovely wife to even notice our prank." Elrohir bit his lower lip glancing devilishly at his twin. "We can use our age old excuse that we were too hurried to arrive to the feast, to notice our alike clothing. It will be perfect."

Elladan nodded, his thoughts racing away with the plan. "Before we are caught again in the same room, I will retire to my own." Elladan walked towards the door. "See you at dinner, Ro."

"See you then, El." Elrohir nodded and plopped onto his bed.


	2. Confused Introductions

**Chapter Two: Confused Introductions**

Elrohir sat up in bed, squinting at the sun, which drenched his face. Confused he looked around his room at his surroundings. 'My own bed, my room, which day?' he silently mused to himself. He swung his legs over the side of his mussed up bed, and stood stretching. 'Father would not allow me to miss dinner, would he?'

Cautiously, Elrohir walked to his door and peered out into the candle lit halls. His brother's door across the way was closed, and the younger twin scampered across the cold floor and opened the heavy oak doors. Pursing his lips, he tip toed to the bed in the middle of the room, and glanced down at the sleeping form of his elder brother. Reaching out a steady hand, he shook his brother's shoulder lightly.

"El?" Elrohir whispered.

The only response he got was a groan. The figure, curled up under the covers, rolled over tucking his head under the stitched green quilt.

Elrohir frowned, and shook his brother harder. "El!" He whispered louder this time. "Wake up."

"Go away. Sleeping!" A muffled voice hissed.

Elrohir smiled broadly. "If that were true, you would not have answered me."

The blanket shifted, and a pair of gray eyes peeped out from underneath. Identical eyes met one another. One pair sleep filled, the other filled with mischief.

"Oh Valar, Ro, what do you want?" The head popped back under the blanket.

"Have we slept all night? Is it morning? I lost track of which day it is." Elrohir moaned.

The blankets shifted again, but this time, the elder twin sat up looking around confused. "Father would have woken us for dinner."

Elrohir raised a delicate eyebrow. "Would he?"

Elladan glanced at him frowning. "Of course he would." He stated. "Or at least I think he would." Elladan pushed the blankets down and crawled out of bed. He walked over to the small basin sitting by the window, dipped his hands in and splashed his face. Turning around to face his brother, he said. "Perhaps we should seek father out and see if dinner is ready."

Elrohir nodded, and followed his brother out of the room. The identical pair climbed a few stairs and walked down several halls, before arriving to their fathers study. Both were bantering softly to each other and did not hear the voices coming from within. Once at the door, they knocked and Elladan poked his head around it to great his father. His eyes however did not meet his father's deep ocean blue ones, but met with a set of dark sapphire ones. Startled, he scrambled back and turned wide eyes to his twin. With one raised eyebrow, and a quick squeak, Elladan dashed off down the halls without a word.

Totally confused, Elrohir opened the door and walked inside, almost gasping when he saw the visitors. His mouth dropped open, and he stood there speechless, staring at the five richly dressed elves seated in chairs. He felt his eyes wash over each elf, taking in every detail; of bright golden hair, eyes all deep sapphire blue and rich garbs stating the guests as royalty.

Elrohir then cast his eyes to his own clothing, and groaned. Here he was, in front of the King and Queen, and their sons, in a rumpled tunic, mussed up hair, and his hunting breeches. He was about to turn face and rush from the room when his father entered carrying a tray of cheese and bread. He stopped when he caught sight of his son, his blue eyes drifting once over his outfit, chuckled, and shook his head. Placing the tray of food onto his desk, he waved his son over.

"Greetings my son, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." Elrond spoke softly in his musical voice.

Closing his eyes for courage, and a small prayer to the Valar, he nodded. "I was not certain which day it was. I came to ask when dinner was being served."

Elrond sat down shaking his head, amused. "I am afraid you missed last night's dinner. It is almost time for lunch. I went to check on you and your brother last night, but you looked utterly exhausted, so I let you sleep."

Elrohir glared at his father. "Would explain why I am so hungry."

Elrond smiled. "Forgive my rudeness. This is my son Elladan" He paused looking at Elrohir, his eyes narrowing to take in his features. "Meet King Thranduil, his wife Queen Lalaith, and his three sons. The Crown Prince, Galen. Prince Erysyn, and Prince Legolas." Elrond paused again and looked closely at his son. The lord of Rivendell missed the smirk that spread across his son's face.

Elrohir lifted his hand to his mouth and stifled a giggle. Clearing his throat he smiled at his father. Then bowed with respect to the royal family.

"Where is your brother?" Elrond asked pointedly.

"I am uncertain, father. He was by my side, and then took off down the halls." Elrohir shrugged.

"Go get cleaned up and ready yourself for lunch." Elrond nodded his approval to leave, and Elrohir bowed his head respectfully, backing out of the room. Once outside he burst into pent up mirth. Elrohir left in search of his brother, gleefully. "Oh, this is too much!" He laughed out loud.

"What is?" A voice caused him to turn. He smiled broadly at his elder brother, who slipped beside him from the dark room to his left.

"Father thought I was you."

"What? He has not mixed us up in years." Elladan mused.

"I know that is the great part. I met the Royal family." Elrohir said falling into step beside his brother.

"And?"

The younger twin shrugged. "They are alright. Seemingly too wrapped up in formality. They are all dressed in formal robes, which I know father will make us wear tonight." Elrohir shivered at the thought.

Elladan groaned. "Figures. Green or blue?"

"What?" Elrohir glanced at his brother confused.

"Formal robes for tonight. Green or blue?" Elladan smiled widely.

"Oh sure, leave it to me, green being your favorite color, the latter being mine!" Elrohir scowled. "Pick a neutral color, one that leaves no choice."

"Burgundy then?"

The younger twin nodded, and walked off towards the shower stalls. "Do you think father will make us wear our diadem?" Elrohir paused in the hallway long enough to turn and question.

"Most likely. Wreaths of mithril?" The elder asked.

With one final nod, Elrohir disappeared down the steps to take his shower, leaving his smirking brother alone in the halls.


	3. A Switch

**Chapter Three**

Elrohir sat in the halls of learning, reading over a book, when his brother entered smiling broadly. He looked up briefly and seeing the smile, smirked to himself and went back to his reading. "You seem cheerful, Ella. What has gotten you in such a mood?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, except we have a slight problem."

Elrohir looked up crinkling his forehead confused. "Oh?"

"We are to join father and the guests for lunch, but we never thought of how to elude them until the dinner feast." Elladan sat down across from his brother, seating himself in his chair placed at the desk. Both desks faced each other, each with a tilted writing pad sitting on the desk for easy deciphering. Maps covered the tops, as did letters and scrolls. Both twins did their studies at these desks. A dark mahogany brown color, matching chairs and candles.

"Tell them I am not feeling well." Elrohir shrugged, looking back down at the cursive script of elvish writing.

"Oh, of course, and then have father racing to see what ails you? Fool, elves do not get sick, remember?" Elladan grumbled.

"Well then tell them you could not find me." Elrohir looked up from his reading once again and stared at his brother frustrated.

"Then leads to our next problem."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow in question.

"You met the royal family, but I have not. How am I to pull this off without knowing who is who?"

The younger twin chuckled. "The youngest is Legolas, even younger then us. The second oldest, is around our age, but still a bit younger. The younger has light blonde hair, with an innocence of childhood. Also quite striking for a male." Elrohir paused then laughed out loud. "The middle one is named Erysyn. His hair is slightly darker blonde, and his eyes hold some mystery. I do not know what however. The eldest you cannot miss. His name is Galen, he is the crown prince and he is far older then we are. He holds himself tall and proud." The twin paused again thinking. "Actually, he holds himself much like father does when he has his no nonsense posture."

"Oh great. Now what of the Queen and King?" Elladan leaned forward pushing the maps out of his way before placing his elbows on the desktop.

"Thranduil?" Elrohir whispered. "Very over powering. His presence is felt in the air. You know that he has been through much in his life, by the feel of the atmosphere. He frightened me a little."

Elladan raised his eyebrow at this. "Really? You afraid of something besides spiders?"

"Let's not bring that up, please." Elrohir threw a glare in his twin's direction shivering slightly. "I'm not afraid to be around him, but his attitude towards others, almost as though he has something against us. And father." Elrohir shrugged. "The Queen is a beauty. Tall, blue eyed hair golden, and a peaceful air about her."

"Alright, so there is nothing unusual about these five that should alarm me?"

"No, but keep your eye on Thranduil and Galen, they do not seem to miss much, and even though we are so alike, I would not be surprised if they could pick out our differences."

The older twin groaned. "Well, that will not happen, as long as we keep our wits about us." Elladan stood up and walked towards the entrance to the Halls of Learning. "I am off to lunch, I will find you after."

Both twins nodded to each other, and Elladan slipped out of the room. He took a deep breath and walked towards the dinning halls to greet his father, and to attempt his meeting with the royal family.

Before entering the dinning room, he took another deep breath, straightened his tunic and cleared his throat before entering through the doors. He caught his father's eyes and bowed. Once receiving a bow back he proceeded to the table and sat down in his chair.

Elrond frowned looking towards the doors. Leaning over after a moment, he whispered. "Where is your brother?"

Elladan turned and looked his father in the eye. "I do not know, I could not find him."

Elrond sat up straighter, his scowl of disapproval disappearing from his face. He nodded towards the kitchen staff and dinner was brought out. The smell of fresh baked bread, and freshly churned butter filled the room quickly. Fruit and vegetables were placed on the table, along with steaming teas, and honeys.

While Elladan ate, he glanced up occasionally trying to distinguish between the brothers. He picked out Legolas immediately. His small frame and stunning beauty shocked the older twin. Erysyn he noticed was jovial and carefree, much the same as Elrohir and himself. When he looked at Galen he drew in his breath noticing the crown prince looking at him much the same way as he was. Smiling slowly, Elladan took another bite of his meal, and looked towards the King and His Queen. Elrohir had definitely been accurate on his descriptions.

The King regarded him warily, but smiled when he caught the older twin's eye. The Queen was indeed beautiful. She seemed at ease with his mother, both of them chatting as though they were old friends.

Once Elladan had cleared his plate, he leaned back in his chair, glancing around the room portraying boredom. His father did not acknowledge him though. Sighing, Elladan looked towards the window, but a movement in the corner of his eye caused him to look. He gasped quietly when he caught sight of his brother poking his head over the rafters above. Elrohir smiled broadly at him, and then disappeared without a second glance. Lowering his head he stole a look around to see if anything had been noticed. Sighing in relief he turned to his father and whispered.

"May I be excused?"

Elrond raised his eyebrow, but after a moments pause nodded.

Elladan quickly rose to his feet, bowed to the royal family and walked out. Once the doors were closed, he fell back against them letting all his tension out. The doors opened, causing him to stumble and turn surprised.

The youngest prince of Mirkwood, lifted his hand to his mouth, and gasped out an apology. Elladan shook his head.

"No, it is alright. I am only happy to be out of there. Could you not feel the stress?"

"Yes, it seems that your father and mine are at odds with each other." Legolas gave the older twin a lopsided smile.

"That is a gentle way to put it." Elladan grinned. He nodded his head and said. "I am Elladan."

"Legolas, we met this morning, do you not remember?" Legolas frowned.

"I remember, but we did not have the pleasure of speaking then." Elladan quickly mended.

"Yes, true. I have yet to meet your brother, which your father speaks of."

Elladan shrugged and started off down the hall. "He likes to disappear. Spends most of his time reading, out in the wild, or riding. Sometimes he takes to the training fields." Legolas fell in step beside the older twin casually.

"He sounds much like my brother, Erysyn. Rivendell is nice. So much different than Mirkwood."

Elladan glanced at the young elf. "How so?"

"Well, Mirkwood is dark and dreary, where here it is alive with song and sun."

"I have never been outside Imladris; one day I will travel the world."

Legolas giggled. "Perhaps one day your ventures will lead you to Mirkwood?"

Elladan shrugged. "Perhaps. I must be off. I must search for my wayward brother before the feast. Father will be most upset if he is not there."

He turned and left the young elf standing there alone and seemingly upset. Darting around the corner, he went in search of Elrohir.

* * *

Elrohir lay under a great willow tree soaking up the sounds of the birds around him. He was so lost within the sounds he did not hear the approach of feet, until deep blue eyes caught his. Startled he rolled over and sat up.

"I thought you went in search of your brother?"

Biting his lip, he mumbled. "I did, but I found him asleep in his bed. So I came out here to rest and listen to the songs."

Legolas frowned. "Oh." He sat down and lay back on the ground beside Elrohir. "You are wearing a different tunic then at lunch."

Elrohir chuckled. "Yes, I changed, for I found I had dropped a bit of food onto it."

Legolas mumbled something that sounded like, 'sloppy for an elf.' But Elrohir did not catch it for sure. He shook his head and lay back on the grass closing his eyes.

"Ro!" The younger twin sat up quickly.

He glanced at Legolas who lay next to him his eyes closed. Jumping to his feet, he dashed off into the clearing. Elladan walked out of the house, but stopped when he saw Legolas lying on the grass. He turned and darted back into the house, and ran right into his brother.

"Come, quick!" Elrohir hissed. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him behind a tapestry. "I thought we were caught for sure when you called my name."

"The elf must not have thought anything of it, or he knows." Elladan whispered.

"Pray that he does not."

"What were you doing in the dining hall this afternoon?" Elladan hissed.

"I wanted to see what was happening, to see if you botched things up." Elrohir smiled.

The older twin grumbled something. "Come, it is almost time to head down for the feast."

The twins carefully and slowly walked to their rooms to ready themselves for dinner.

Together they pulled out matching gray tunics, and black breeches. Then they faced each other arranging the diadems of ivy leaves on their dark heads. Next they slipped on their burgundy robes, and faced the mirror. Elladan smiled at his twin threw the reflection and received an identical one back.

"Time?" The older twin asked

The younger one nodded and grinned. "Yes."

Both brothers turned and walked out the doors of the room, and headed towards the back gardens where the feast was being held. Both hand in hand, they did not notice the dark blue eyes that followed them down the hall.


	4. Botched Plans

**Chapter Four**

They stood outside the great doors, whispering softly to each other, while they came up with a great plan to enter the feast. Elladan chuckled at his twin's suggestion. Both decided that would be the best way.

"You enter first; I will hide and remain here for a time. Then I will come in and hopefully no one will be the wiser at my lateness." Elrohir smiled broadly.

"You do realize that father will ask me again where you are. I suppose I will tell him the same thing I did at lunch." Elladan shrugged.

"Ella, it will be perfect. Just do not tell father which one of us you are." Elrohir smirked. "Confuse him by not seating yourself right away. Then we can switch seats throughout the night."

"Oh Varda, this will be fun." Elladan placed his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Now go hide, before someone comes." He reached out and pushed his younger brother towards the doors across from the gardens.

Elrohir glared over his shoulder to his brother, but walked through the doors to a small study that scholars used to review their students work. He glanced around him, never before noticing the many books that littered the shelves. Curiously, he walked over to one shelf, and left his hand drift over the tightly bound leather. He pulled one down and opened it wrinkling his nose at the musty smell.

He flipped through the pages glancing at pictures and the cursive script under them. "Hmm, must have been written before my time."

He closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf pulling another down. He opened the new book and flipped through the pages, but stopped startled and flipped back to the picture that caught his interest. He stood there and stared at the picture in stunned wonder. His eyes wandered over the cursive script under the worn out hand drawn picture.

His lips mouthed the words. "Elrond and Elros Peredhil." He drew in his breath stunned. He knew his father had a twin brother. He had never before seen a picture of his uncle, and standing there staring at the book; he felt his heart fill with wonder. "Identical."

Elrohir shook his head and placed the book gently back onto the shelf.

He turned around and started for the door, it was time for him to make his appearance at the feast, before his father sent a search party looking for him.

Taking a deep breath, Elrohir turned the handle of the doors entrance to the gardens. He opened the door and walked through the foliage to the tables set in the clearing. He slowly smiled at the look on his father's face when he entered, and earned a rewarding smirk from his brother.

Holding himself tall, he bowed his head to his father and mother before taking his brother's seat at the table. He glanced around the table and nearly laughed out loud at the look on the youngest prince of Mirkwood's face. His mouth hung open, and his eyes stared at him and Elladan in wonder. Legolas turned to his father and whispered something to him, but Thranduil shook his head.

He glanced briefly at his brother and met identical gray eyes that were filled with mirth. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "That was great, now the challenge of getting them to guess which is which."

Elladan nodded, his eyes watching his father's stare at the two of them. "Careful however, father is watching us like a hawk. You know how he misses nothing."

Elrohir turned his head and met his father's, angry eyes. The youngest twin put on a look of innocence. "Father, what is wrong?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, then leaned over and hissed at the twins. "What game is this?"

The twins glanced at each other, feigning shock. "Game?" The both protested together. "Whatever do you mean father?"

"It was by pure chance that we dressed alike."

Elrond snorted unelven like. "Aye, and I am a Balrog."

Elrohir felt his mouth drop open. "I apologize for my tardiness; I got caught up reading a book." The younger twin paused debating on whether or not to bring up the picture he saw. "I came across an interesting picture father."

"Is that so, Elrohir?" His father murmured.

Elladan choked on his wine.

Hiding his surprise, he nodded. "It was a picture of you and uncle Elros."

It was Elrond's turn to choke. "I beg your pardon?"

Elrohir cursed himself silently, casting a wary glance at Elladan, who stared at him confused. He lowered his head, ashamed for bringing up his father's brother.

"And where by chance did you find this picture?" Elrond asked quietly. His father's face had turned ashen.

"In the study across the gardens." Elrohir whispered, wringing his hands worriedly.

Elrond stared at his youngest son hard.

"Ro, what are you doing?" Elladan whispered frantically in his ear.

"King Thranduil, Queen Lalaith, May I introduce my youngest son, Lord Elrohir. I apologize for his tardiness; he was busy with matters that were not his business." Elrond announced.

"There goes our plan, fool, and you thought I would botch things up." Elladan hissed in his twin's ear.

Elrohir shot him a dirty look. "I was shocked with what I saw. Did you know that father and uncle Elros were identical, such as us?"

Elladan's eating utensil stopped halfway between his plate and his mouth. "What?"

Elrohir nodded, glancing at his father, whose head was bent over his plate, eating slowly.

Elladan stood up from the table and walked to the wine cart that stood near the banquet-serving table. He picked up the wine decanter and walked around the table pouring fresh glasses for their guests. He had just finished pouring Prince Erysyn's glass, when a hand stopped him. He glanced down at the middle prince, surprised.

"Did we meet you this morning and at lunch?" The prince asked wrinkling his brow.

"At lunch yes, this morning, no." He smiled sweetly, and moved onto the next glass.

After he finished pouring their guests wine, he stood off to the side and caught his brother's eye. He motioned him over and quietly whispered to him. "Why did father not mention anything of uncle Elros to us before?"

"How would you feel, had I chosen a mortal life and left you to live yours immortal?" Elrohir hissed. "Can you be so dense?"

"Do you think they were as close as you and I?" Elladan whispered.

Elrohir looked over his shoulder towards their father. "I do not think so, El. Perhaps close, but nothing like you or I?"

Elladan sighed. "I cannot believe you mentioned it now of all times. You know I do not read, so you gave yourself away. Now father is angry, and we have his wrath to deal with later."

"Do you really think that father would not have eventually guessed who was who? It does not matter. We were not here to fool father, or mother, but to fool those Dark Wood princes. I think it succeeded."

Elladan nodded smiling to his brother. "Oh, I believe it did, brother. The crown prince already asked who he had met."

Elrohir returned his brother's smile, and cast a glance over his shoulder at the princes of Mirkwood. "Yes, you are right. Even now they do not know who is who. Perhaps the game is still on?" The younger twin turned his gray eyes to his brother's in question.

Elladan shrugged. "Why not, we are already in father's bad books." Elrohir snorted at his brother's implication.

"Books indeed. I will show you this book later." Without another word they turned and walked back to the table, this time seating themselves in their rightful chairs.

Elrohir picked up his wine glass and drained it in one gulp, and sat back against the plush fabric of the chair. His eyes caught those of Prince Galen's and he found his eyes locked in a battle stare of wits. Startled, he lowered his gaze, and looked at Elladan who was whispering to his father. Now filled with curiosity, he allowed his gaze to be met once again with those dark blue eyes of the crown prince.

What he found in that gaze was one of anger, and hatred. Elrohir shivered, and sat up straight in his chair. He was not accustomed to seeing hate in the eyes of elves. Especially from one elf to another. Warily, he broke eye contact with the prince, and instead glanced at the youngest prince of Mirkwood. He was busy giggling and conversing with the middle prince, both who seemed to be having a good time. Elrohir frowned, and leaned over to whisper in his twin's ear.

"Catch the look the Crown Prince shot us?"

Elladan turned his head slightly, and let his eyes casually wander over to the royal family. "That is strange." His brother whispered back.

"I do not think he likes us too much." Elrohir snickered behind his hand.

Elladan shrugged and responded back. "Like that matters? We are accustomed to stares and looks of jealousy."

"I do not think it is one of jealousy, El. But one of hatred."

Elladan looked at his brother surprised, raising an eyebrow.

Elrohir snorted unelven like. "You should see yourself. You hold the same look father makes."

"Oh, and you do not?" Elladan snapped louder then he intended.

A stunned silence filled the garden, even their father paused his discussions with his aide to glance at his eldest in shock.

Taken aback, Elrohir sat back in his chair frowning at his brother.

"What is wrong with you two tonight?" Elrond hissed.

Elrohir lowered his head, allowing his brother to explain his out burst.

"Nothing father. All is well." Elladan whispered. "My apologies." He said glaring at his twin.

Taking a deep breath, Elrohir stood and turned to his father. "With your permission father, might I be excused?"

Elrond narrowed his eyes at the twins, but nodded. "I would like to see you both in my chambers tomorrow morning."

Elrohir nodded then bowed and exited the gardens to wander the halls alone.

The youngest twin did not know how long he wandered those halls, but lost in his thoughts he did not notice Prince Legolas walking towards him until they almost bumped into each other.

"Hello." The young prince said happily. "I was sure I was the only one wandering around. I am glad to meet someone to talk to."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow. "You still wish to talk with me after earlier?"

"Why not?" Legolas shrugged. "I have never before met twins. I was only surprised."

Elrohir nodded.

"What is it like?" The blonde Prince asked.

"What is what like?"

"Always having someone around who looks like a mirror?"

Elrohir shrugged. "Much the same as a brother. Only we share a face." Elrohir paused. "We share a closeness that is unusual for elven siblings."

Legolas smiled broadly. The two walked through the halls chatting softly to each other long into the night, neither of them aware of the presence that followed them.


	5. Tables Turned

Tables Turned

Elladan raced down the halls towards his brother's room, skidding to a halt when he reached the door. He pounded on the great oak doors, glancing around him nervously. "Ro! Open up!"

He heard a grumble from inside, a loud thud and a muffled curse. "Ai, Valar!" The door opened to reveal a slightly tousled twin.

Elladan's hand flew to his mouth to stifle his laughter. "What in Varda's name happened to you?"

Elrohir's hair was unbraided and damp, and his clothing was wrinkled. His eyes narrowed dangerously, as he stepped aside allowing his brother to enter. "You might want to ask a small Dark Wood princling."

"Legolas?" Elladan walked into the room glancing at his brother again raising an eyebrow in baffled question. When he got an affirmed nod, he chuckled. "Pray tell."

Elrohir raised his own matching eyebrow. "Perhaps I wish to keep what dignity I have remaining intact, Ella."

"Oh no. You cannot keep me in the dark about this." Elladan walked over to a small-carved table and pulled out a chair for himself before sitting on the plush blue cushion.

Elrohir shook his head, also walking over to the table, and poured a glass of wine for his brother and himself. Picking one up and handing it to his brother, he sat in a chair sighing loudly. "You laugh at my mishap, and I will dump this glass on your head." He held up the wine goblet for emphasis narrowing his eyes again at his brother to show his intentions.

Elladan's lips twitched slightly, but he nodded his head in agreement, while he crossed the fingers of his right hand lying out of his brother's line of sight. He brought the goblet to his lips and took a sip while his brother glanced at him warily.

Shaking his head again, he began his encounter. "We were walking through the gardens, past the garilium flowers; you know the ones."

Elladan nodded, taking another sip. Swallowing he said, "The ones near the fountain of Ulmo?"

Elrohir nodded his affirmation. Elrohir started his tale once more, not only drawing his brother through the account verbally, but also mentally.

_Legolas smiled at the elder twin who walked beside him. ""Always having someone around who looks like a mirror?"_

_Elrohir shook his head, shrugging at the question. "Much the same as a brother. Only we share a face." Elrohir paused. "We share a closeness that is unusual for elven siblings."_

_The two young elves talked for a while, sitting themselves under a great willow tree, that sat beside a delicately carved fountain._

_"What is this?" Legolas asked, pointing at the fountain and picking up a stick._

_"That is a fountain." Elrohir smirked._

_Legolas huffed with impatience. "I know it is a fountain, dimwit, but I have never seen one so beautiful before."_

_Elrohir chuckled. "That is the fountain of Ulmo. Gil-Galad had it carved long before even El and I were born."_

_Legolas turned and looked at Elrohir confused for a moment. "El?"_

_The dark haired elf chuckled again. "They were childhood names we gave each other. I guess before we could pronounce our full names."_

_Legolas nodded and put the tip of the stick into the water drawing circle designs. "What did Elladan call you?" He asked while he sat on the edge and gazed into the sparkling blue water. "Even the water is beautiful." He smiled to himself._

_"Perhaps I will allow, Elladan the courtesy of informing you of my childhood name."_

_Elrohir frowned. He turned his eyes into the coming darkness. "Did you hear that?"_

"What?" Legolas turned bright blue eyes towards the dark haired elf.

_Elrohir stood up and faced the way they had come. "I thought-" He shook his head. "It was nothing."_

_"I think we should head back. My father will probably be looking for me." Legolas stood up and started walking towards the great house of Elrond._

_The younger twin nodded and led the way through the thick under brush of his father's gardens. With a startled yelp, he flew through the air and up into a tree. Hanging upside down he looked up at his foot, which was tied around a rope. Confused and bewildered, he glanced down to the forest floor he had been standing not long ago. Legolas stood there holding his sides, laughing. Elrohir narrowed his eyes, but felt them widen when the other two Mirkwood princes emerged from hiding._

_"Good evening, Elrohir- or is it Elladan?" Galen mocked, barely holding in his laughter._

_"Ai! What prank is this?" Elrohir groaned._

_"Nothing far from the one you pulled on us." Erysyn hooted gleefully._

_"Your prank was successful, now would you kindly get me down from here?"_

_The three princes glanced at each other, and then back up at the elf stuck in the tree. "We have something better for you, twin son of Elrond." Galen called up to him._

_Elrohir groaned defeated. "Oh? And what would that be?" Before he could utter another word, he plummeted down to the forest floor. Landing with a loud oomph, he tried desperately to get to his feet. But Erysyn was faster, and tackled him before he could gain his footing._

"The next thing I knew, I was head first in the fountain." Elrohir shook his head. He glared at his twin who despite his word, was roaring with laughter. "You gave me your word!" He accused.

"My apologies, Ro." Elladan gulped. He lowered his head trying desperately to stifle his chuckles.

"Oh, do not worry, dear brother, I am certain those Dark Wood princes have something cooking up just for you."

Elladan felt his eyes widen with mock worry. "Oh, _come on_, Ro! We have pulled pranks since we were babes. We can out smart those three in a heart beat."

"You forget brother, we are two, and they are three." Elrohir felt his heart lighten a little.

The elder twin shrugged. "So?"

Elrohir nodded. "You are right, I only wish it had been you first, instead of me."

Elladan snorted. "You forget brother, that I am older and smarter then you are."

The younger twin felt his mouth drop in surprise. He got up quickly and tacked his brother who still sat in his chair. Both fell to the ground in a heap and were tangled in a pile of limbs, when the door opened and revealed their father.

Elrond shook his head at the sight of his two sons. "What is the meaning of this?"

Elrohir looked up as best as he could from a headlock given by his older brother. "Nothing father, we were only having a pleasant conversation."

Elladan grinned from the floor. Trying to wiggle out from under his brother. "Aye, nothing to worry about." Elladan squirmed desperately as his brother pinned him back onto the floor, tightening the grip he had on his younger brother's neck. Elrohir coughed and released his hold slightly so he could breath.

Elrond shook his head and turned from the room. _"TWINS!"_

Both twins burst into renewed laughter that followed Elrond down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let the Games Begin**

Elrond entered the council room and slumped into his chair. He lowered his head into his hands. He groaned loudly.

"_AI!" _Came a startled cry from behind a pillar.

Elrond jumped to his feet just as startled, at the stranger who appeared. "Thranduil?"

"_Valar Elrond!" _ The king cried accusingly. "Warn someone before slinking into your trances."

"I wan not in one of my trances." Elrond defended himself. "Perhaps you should not be in my council room sneaking about."

The king's face darkened. "I was not sneaking around, Elrond Peredhil. What are you doing here?"

"This is my council room!" Elrond spread his arms wide, flabbergasted. "I might ask what you are doing here."

Thranduil's face softened and he chuckled. "I was remembering the time we sat here and your beautiful wife decided to cool us down."

Elrond stopped pacing and lowered his arms to his sides. His eyes grew distant as he wandered into memory. Then he laughed. "That's _right!_" Elrond sat down in his chair again. "We were in a heated discussion."

"It seems of late, we are always involved in headed discussions, Peredhil." Thranduil sat down in the chair to Elrond's right.

Elrond nodded briefly. "True, but why is that so, Orpherion?"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at the title Elrond passed him. "Orpherion? I have not hear that in some time."

Elrond shrugged. "I called you that when we were friends." Elrond lowered his eyes and sighed. "A friendship I miss."

"That was not my fault, and you know it." Thranduil's eyes grew dark again, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Elrond raised his eyes holding his hands out in front of him in defense. "I meant nothing from it. I know that after, things got airy. I have not even let my children enter there for fear that something dreadful would happen."

"It always does, in those woods, Peredhil. Mithrandir should see them. I am sure that he could solve the riddle that lays within."

Elrond nodded in agreement and drew his lips into a thin line.

Thranduil put a hand onto Elrond's shoulder, and smiled slowly. "That is long in the past, if we can over come the tragedy of that day perhaps we can regain the friendship we lost."

Elrond raised his grey eyes and met the blue ones of the king. "You would be willing to attempt friendship once again? Have our kingdoms sit in alliance?"

Thranduil stood stretching his arms. "I am known as a hard, and cold king. Certain things I do not allow in my kingdom because of the darkness that now lingers there. Perhaps I have been hard and cold too long." He turned around and glanced at the Lord sitting in his chair. "Perhaps we shall speak more of this tomorrow? But in your study?" He gave the elf lord a half smile.

Elrond laughed. "What so you can ignore my words while you rifle through my books?"

"Of course, I have always loved your collection." Thranduil grinned broadly.

Elrond stood shaking his head, he placed his hand on the king's shoulder and both walked into the great house both sharing small talk they had not had for many years.

* * *

They did not notice the two ladies who sat in the shadows above the council room. "That was a nice sight to see." One said quietly.

Celebrian smiled. "Indeed, it was long coming. Perhaps they can put their dignity and differences in the past, and both admit they were at fault that day. Perhaps a friendship can reblossom."

Lalaith nodded her head in agreement. The two ladies sat in the darkness for a while laughing with each other, long into the night.

* * *

Legolas wandered down the halls with his brothers Erysyn and Galen. Talking quietly to each other, plotting their revenge on the twins, when loud laughter stopped them in their tracks. It came from a room down the hall, and they quickly ran to investigate. They rounded the corner and came to a door that stood slightly ajar.

Legolas pushed slowly, poking his head around the corner to glance inside. He was not able to look at the contents of the room for a bucket fell from its perch above the door frame and crashed to the floor spraying all three princes with red colored berry juice.

With a startled exclamation, Legolas jumped back, his tunic and leggings dripping. He turned and looked at his brothers who stood there flabbergasted. He burst into laughter, both his brothers blond hair dripped with the red juice, and both held a look of utter horror.

All three stood there speechless. But turned quickly when Lord Elrond and King Thranduil came around the corner.

Elrond stopped and stared at the three red elves in question. "Wha-?"

Thranduil chuckled. "Let me guess." Thranduil turned and glanced at Elrond. "The games have begun?"

"Oh they have indeed." Elrond smiled and glanced once again at the young elves. "You three know you are dripping on my nicely polished floor?"

They looked down, then back up at the two elders standing there. They turned face and bolted down the halls in retreat.

Elrond burst into laughter, followed by the king. "Oh, this shall be interesting." Thranduil muttered wiping tears from his eyes.

"It shall indeed. I hope your children have lots of tricks up their sleeves." Elrond laughed.

Thranduil raised his eyebrow.

"My twins have been pulling pranks since they were able to walk, they have years of practice."

"Oh Valar." Thranduil whispered. "I hope they do also." He chuckled. Both elves continued down the halls stepping over red juice as they passed the room where the prank had taken place. Elrond stooped as he passed and picked up the wooden bucket, and placed it on a whicker bench.

"To the study?"

Thranduil nodded and followed the elf lord down the halls.

Elladan and Elrohir watched as their father disappeared around the corner before emerging from their hiding place. Both held broad grins, and bright gray eyes. "Next step?" One twin asked.

The other nodded mischievously. "Yes." Both took off down the halls silently.

* * *

Legolas and his brothers finally stopped their running and stood outside the shower hall. The three elves stripped down out of their clothes and pushed open the delicately carved swinging doors to enter.

"I cannot believe those blasted twins got the better of us." Galen muttered angrily.

Legolas raised an eyebrow looking at his older brother. "Why do you hold anger towards them?"

"I have heard the stories father told me about the Peredhil family. Perhaps you should ask him sometime." Galen stormed into the stalls and reached out for the cord to release the water. Nothing came out. Surprised he glanced up and received a face full of sand. Startled he stumbled back wiping his face with his arms, spreading sand and paint on it.

Legolas burst into renewed laughter, as he pulled a towel from a peg on a hook. He passed it to Galen, who snatched it and wiped the sand out of his eyes. Erysyn snickered climbing the stairs to glance in the water barrels. He looked at the contents and called down. "Only yours has sand in it, Galen. The others appear to be fine."

They nodded and Galen and Legolas both stepped forward to rinse themselves off. Legolas pulled on his rope that released the water, and felt something sticky fall on his head. He released the cord and lifted his hand to his head. "Ewwww. What is this?"

Galen stepped forward and took some of the sticky stuff off Legolas' head. "It's sap." He said sniffing at the stuff on his fingers.

"_SAP!" _Legolas exclaimed. His hands flying to his delicate locks.

Erysyn frowned. "I just looked in that one. I saw only water." He muttered walking up to his brothers.

They looked up and saw a torn piece of cloth that tore open when the cord was pulled. "Well I looked inside not the outside."

The three elves stood there shaking their heads. "What do we do now? There is no way I am retiring for the night with sand in my hair."

"Use this one, there is only water now that the cloth was ripped." Erysyn smiled pointing at the stall Legolas had used.

"You first dear brother." Galen smiled slyly.

Erysyn felt his smile fade, but stepped forward and pulled the cord, wincing as he did so. Nothing happened, but a thin stream of water pouring over his head. He quickly washed the red juice off his body, then allowed his brothers to wash themselves.

"How will I get this sap out of my hair?" Legolas moaned.

"Sap will come out eventually, just braid your hair until it does." Galen muttered toweling himself off. He wrapped the towel around his middle and sat on the bench, waiting as his brother washed himself off. "This means war, you know that right?"

Erysyn nodded wrapping a towel around him, glancing at Galen. "How will we outsmart those two?"

"Oh, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. If they want to play dirty, we shall play just as dirty." Galen smiled evilly.

Legolas finally emerged and grabbed a towel. The three young elves walked out of the stalls, never noticing the two identical brothers crouched behind a barrel above. "Step three?" One twin whispered.

"Yes." They stood up and climbed through the opening at the top that allowed water from rain to enter the barrels.

"They plan to outsmart us?" One asked raising an eyebrow, and smiling from ear to ear.

"Think they can?" The other matched his brother's broad grin.

Both lightly laughed shaking their heads, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Erysyn wandered down the halls towards his room. He had left Galen and Legolas alone at their rooms, all three checking doorways and anything that could surprise them. But they had found nothing.

Cautiously he opened his door stepping back to see if anything fell from the doorframe. Nothing happened. He grinned and wandered into his room, finally at ease. He changed into his night ware and crawled into bed lying back against the plush feather pillow.

* * *

Elrond leaned back in his chair talking with the king of Mirkwood. Both elder elves jumped to their feet when a loud angry cry drifted into the room, filling the night with angry curses. Elrond shook his head and mouthed the words. "The twins."

Both elders sat back down and chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures Planned**

Elrohir flung himself onto his bed, laughing at the stunts he and his brother had pulled that day. 'Those Dark wood princes won't be able to match this.' He thought to himself happily. His brother walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat down at the little table by the fireplace.

"Good day?" He asked.

Elrohir propped himself up on his elbows and nodded. "What shall we do tomorrow?"

Elladan shrugged. "Perhaps we shall wait and see what those three come up with?"

Elrohir frowned. "What? Please tell me you are jesting."

Elladan grinned. "Of course, dear brother. Do you really think that we will rest, while three new elves are in Rivendell that we can prank on until the stars fall?"

Elrohir lowered himself back onto his bed staring at the ceiling delicately designed with ocean scenes. "I feel up for an adventure. I wish to travel." He turned his gray eyes to meet with his brothers.

Elladan nodded in agreement. "I agree. But you know father will not allow us to while the Mirkwood family are here."

"True, but if we were to just leave, then what would he say?"

"Think of the trouble we would be in when we returned." Elladan sighed defeated. "I wish to see Bree."

Elrohir sat up and stared hard at his twin. "What?"

"Well, do you not wish to see the men of this world? We have yet to travel so far as to meet with other races." Elladan returned the hard stare of his brother.

"Sweet Eru, no." Elrohir hissed. "They are smelly, and I hear they never bathe. I also hear that they are loud and crude."

Elladan chuckled. "Well yes, I hear so as well. But to travel and see for ourselves would be a great adventure."

Elrohir groaned loudly. "You are impossible to argue with, do you realize that?"

"Of course, I am older and smarter then you are, and far more skilled with argument."

Elrohir sat up and tossed his pillow at his twin. Elladan caught it and threw it back. "Alright, but when shall we go?"

"Tomorrow night? Then we will be able to get provisions for travel, and elude father."

"Weapons?" Elrohir raised his eyebrow.

Elladan snorted. "Of course weapons, we do not know how men are to strangers, and we know little of Bree."

The younger twin nodded and leaned back on his elbows. "Now if you do not mind, I wish to rest."

Elladan smiled. "What is stopping you?"

"You are, go away, return to your own bed." Elrohir rolled over and pulled his blanket up to cover himself before closing his eyes.

Elladan took a deep breath and stood up. "Good night, Ro." He whispered walking to the door and closing it behind him silently. He stood outside his brother's door for a moment before walking to his own, but before he was able to turn the handle an elf raced around the corner heading towards him.

He caught sight of Galen, and paused hesitantly.

"Peace!" Galen called. "Have you seen my brother's?"

Elladan frowned. "No, not since this afternoon. Why? Have you lost them?" He slowly smiled.

"This is no laughing matter. They said they wanted to wander Rivendell and explore. I have not seen them since we parted at our rooms." Galen growled.

Elladan held up his hands in defense. "My apologies. Did they say where they were headed?"

Galen shook his head. "No, only that they saw a waterfall near some woods, that they wanted to see."

Elladan felt his eyes widen. "Oh-" He paused wondering if he should reveal where he suspected they were. "Give them some time to return." He rubbed his eyes warily.

"You will not help?"

"All I said was give them time to return before panicking. How long have they been gone?" Elladan asked curiously.

"Far too long." Galen hissed angrily.

The elder twin sighed. "Alright, let me wake Elrohir, and then we will search for them." He turned around, his eyes looking longingly at the door to his bedroom, where his large comfortable bed sat unused. He knocked lightly on his brother's door, earning a complained growl.

"I am not here." Came the tired response. "Come back when daylight approaches."

Elladan chuckled. "Ro, get up, we have two lost princes."

"You go, I will keep my bed warm."

"_Erhir!" _Elladan growled, slipping to his childhood name reserved for his younger twin. "Up, now!"

The door opened revealing a wide-eyed elf. "That was most strange." Elrohir slipped out of his room, glancing at Galen curiously. "Was I dreaming?"

Elladan shook his head. "Nay brother, let us help the crown prince locate his brother's then we shall sleep."

Elrohir frowned. "You called me-" He paused pursing his lips. "Never mind." He slipped back into his chambers then returned with a cloak and his two short swords. "Go, get your stuff, I will wait." He said grumpily.

Elladan glanced at his twin then murmured in their twin speech. "I think they explored to Gur woods."

Elrohir's mouth dropped open. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog from too little sleep. "Say again?" He uttered.

"You heard." Elladan disappeared into his own chambers exiting with a bow and quiver of arrows.

"You have not-" Elrohir once again paused, earning a hard look from his older twin. He fell silent.

"Where have your brother's gone?" Elrohir questioned an impatient crown prince.

"I already said I do not know" He snarled.

Elrohir frowned. He turned to his older brother. "What makes you say Gur woods?" He muttered in their twin speech.

"I see you have not forgotten how to speak our language."

"Well, obviously not. Seeing as you wish our words spoken to be secret, why do you say those dratted woods?"

"Galen said the waterfall near the woods on our boarders." Elladan shrugged. "Only a guess, until we have more proof."

"_Ai_!" Elrohir moaned. "This will impress father." He wrinkled his nose.

"Do you two mind speaking words, I can distinguish?"

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other hesitantly. "Let us go, we must find them before our parents send out a search party." Elrohir flashed his twin a broad grin and dashed off out the doors, calling over his shoulder. "It seems, dear brother, that we shall get our adventure after all." With a wild laugh he disappeared into the darkness.

Elladan glanced at Galen quickly, shrugged, and took off after his twin. "Come Galen, we race." Elladan sprinted into the darkness, followed closely by the crown prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

Elrond lifted his head from his paper work. Had he just heard the twin's laughter? 'At this hour?' He thought to himself. 'What are those two up to now?' He frowned, a sense of dread entering his heart.

He stood up and walked over to the window and glanced around the grounds for signs of his son's. But also knowing he would find none, if they choose to remain hidden. Turning away from the window, he shivered. Taking a deep breath he walked to the doors, and decided to check and see for himself whether they were up to no good.

By the time Elrond had searched the entire house, looking for his mischievous twins he was exhausted. He had discovered that those two, and the princes of Mirkwood had all gone out on a nightly adventure of sorts. He still was unsure as to what, but the sense of dread increased as he wandered back to his study. He shivered and wrapped his robes around his frame and hesitated by the large windows before his study. "Valar, protect those five." He whispered out into the still night air. Turning he reentered his study and proceeded back to his paper work, his thoughts drifting to his wayward children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Approaching Gur Woods**

Elrohir knelt beside the small waterfall on the boarders of his father's lands, and scooped up a handful of water, splashing it on his face. He quickly snatched his hand out of the water however when a childhood memory flashed through his mind. He glanced nervously at the small pool, and remembered once a long time ago he and his brother had swam in this deep blue lake. Frowning he briefly touched his ankle, where a small ache resurfaced. He cleared his throat and stood staring at the rippling water with reawakened fear. He had never stepped foot into the lake after the accident those many years ago. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back one.

His brother stood against a tree his arms crossed, a look of anger on his face, as he argued with the crown prince of Mirkwood. The night was new and the stars shone in the blackened sky above signaling a clear night free of storm and rain.

"I do not agree. Once we find your brother's trail then we shall proceed. It is foolish to wander around aimlessly." Elladan grumbled.

"We need to find them, this is absurd. I cannot stand around while you and your brother banter back and forth, as though this is no important matter to you." Galen hissed.

"Elrohir and I banter back and forth to ease tension in the air, foolish one." Elladan shot back. "The stress flowing from you is enough to dampen a roaring fire."

Galen threw his hands up into the air. "I have had enough." He turned and wandered over to a large boulder by the river.

Elrohir looked over his shoulder to his brother, and raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head and strode over to the two arguing elves. "Calmly brother, do not allow the stress to dampen your spirits. I feel it when you are upset over something and it effects me much the same as it does you." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We have always been able to keep our wits about us, when hunting, do not allow this to distract us in our tracking." Elrohir glanced over his shoulder and looked at Galen who sat on the boulder frustrated.

Elladan followed his twin's eyes and sighed nodding in agreement.

"The dark wood prince is impatient and careless. If we follow his lead, we may miss the simplest of signs to indicate where the other princes have gone."

Elladan flashed a grin at his younger brother. "You have always been able to ease a worried mind, always calm, and collected. You miss nothing."

Elrohir returned the smile and winked at Elladan. "Come, let us scout and find out where those two have gone off to."

Elladan placed his hand on his brother's arm staying his movements. "You don't suppose this is some prank of theirs do you?"

"The possibility crossed my mind at first, but Galen is either great at showing distress, or is truly worried about his brother's." The younger twin nodded in the crown princes direction as he spoke. "He appears to be distraught. I will not take the chance however that they are pulling a stunt and dismiss the search." Elrohir shook his head.

Elladan sighed. "Let us keep our eyes open and keep our wits about us none-the-less."

The only response the older twin got was a snort of a reply, as his brother disappeared into the trees beside the falls. "Your highness, if you will." Elladan mocked scornfully.

"Save it half elven!" Galen growled back, causing Elladan to raise his eyebrow angrily.

A voice drifted into the small clearing. "Will you two stop your ranting? It is growing quite tiresome."

Elladan turned and sprinted into the trees, locating his brother in a tall birch wood glaring at him. "You can be so childish, El." Elrohir jumped down in front of his brother frowning. "Come let us make haste and find those two before day. If father finds out he will have our hides."

Galen strolled into the clearing his movements stiff. "That would be a sight I would give jewels to see."

"I bet!" Elladan smirked.

"Stop it both of you!" Elrohir barked. "We have a situation here that must be remedied. Now this question for you Galen. Is this some sick stunt you and your brothers have planned? If so, then I will waste no more time on this, I will return home to bed."

Galen walked up to Elrohir and put his face close to his. "If this was a prank, then do you not think it would have been planned better? I find being so close to either of you to be more then my stomach can handle. I have better things to do then take a stroll in the woods unknown to me, in the dark, and argue with either of you Peredhil!"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes. "Then what exactly did your brothers say to you before they left, so that we may find them and make this trip end quickly, seeing as our half elven blood disgusts you so."

Galen sighed taking a step back. "The only thing Erysyn said was that he and Legolas were going for air. He said that he saw a waterfall and wanted to fish. I am presuming this waterfall?"

Elrohir also took a breath calming himself. He rarely lost his temper, but lack of sleep and the insults were grinding on his nerves. "This is the only one close to Rivendell, besides having to trek up the mountains to gain access to the others. This one lies on the boarders, and keeps the home safe from outsiders who do not know the area." Elrohir pointed to the trees around him. "This forest also keeps things out of sight. The woods I am fearing your brothers have decided to travel to, lay beyond these ones, and are dreary."

"They said nothing of going to a forest, so what makes you think they went there?" Galen frowned glancing at the younger twin suspiciously.

Elrohir shook his head. "If we are to do this we must work together. I have never been to those woods, but I felt drawn to them somehow. Elladan also felt it before your family arrived. Something about those woods-"Elrohir's words trailed off. He shrugged. "That is where I am heading to find signs of them. Follow if you choose. If not, stay here with him." Elrohir pointed his finger at his twin and strolled off towards Gur woods.

Galen looked at Elladan, then at Elrohir's retreating form, and sprinted towards the younger twin. "Wait for me."

Elladan chuckled, following more slowly.

Elrohir entered the field and faced the mysterious woods and stopped stooping to his knees checking the ground for signs of travel. Elladan moved off to his brothers left, also searching for signs, as the crown prince of Mirkwood stood and stared at the woods curiously.

"By the Valar, you were not kidding about these woods." Galen whispered.

Elrohir nodded slightly, his eyes catching a clump of earth, signaling an elven step. "El?" He called to his twin switching to their twin language. "Take a look at this." Elrohir pointed to the footprint glancing at his twin as he approached.

Elladan sighed. "Well we now know where they went." He murmured following his younger brother's lead with his words.

"Should we inform father?" Elrohir stood slowly glaring at the woods.

"Are you mad?" Elladan narrowed his eyes. "We cannot. If we find Legolas and Erysyn and bring them home safely, then perhaps we will be allowed to explore these woods, and find out why the elders fear them so."

Elrohir closed his eyes briefly. "Alright, then let us go. I wish to sleep still this night." He flashed a smile at his twin before stepping forward towards the dark, menacing woods that lay before them.

Galen watched the two brothers whisper to each other and felt a sense of dread enter his heart, as one, he wasn't sure which one, walked forward waving his arm for him to follow. Galen gingerly took a step then another, watching the trees, as they grew larger, and appear more frightening then even his own home. A few of the trees appeared dead, the leaves withered and hanging limply from the branches. The bark wasn't a healthy brown but a mossy grayish green. The bushes, which should have been lush and full, were lank and dying. He watched as the twins slipped into the forest slowly, and swallowed following more slowly. The shrill voice of the trees caused his hair to stand up on the back of his neck, and he felt himself shiver with a feeling of fear he had not yet experienced.

The warning the trees cried out to the three strangers who entered, were left on deaf ears, as they slipped unnoticed for the time being into the dead woods of Gur. Sadly, the trees who sat on the glades edge, watched the elves disappear from sight, and knowing that they would never be seen again, they cried out in anguish as memories from long ago entered the song of the trees. The only words that were hissed into the night air were the names of three elves who had once entered.

'_Elrond, Thranduil, Sîralda.'

* * *

_

Elrond lurched up in bed, shivering. He felt his skin grow cold as a hissed warning drifted in from the windows of the Last Homely House. He glanced around him, confused, and slowly stood up to exit his rooms before he disturbed his wife's sleep. As he opened his chamber doors he felt something impact with the door and he heard a loud thump and a disgruntled 'umph'. Elrond poked his head around the oak door and saw Thranduil rubbing his head his eyes narrow.

"Sorry. I actually wanted to come looking for you, but it seems you have sought me out." Elrond muttered. "Something is wrong."

Thranduil nodded and both elves wandered to Elrond's study, whispering softly to each other in the darkness.


	9. Injury and Death

**Chapter Nine: Injury and Death**

Elrohir crouched down close to the ground as a soft faint wail reached his ears. He shivered and cast a worried glance at his brother who also knelt down keeping close to the ground for some sort of protection. Galen drifted over to them and whispered softly.

"What is this place?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I do not know, but there is evil here. I can feel its presence."

Galen nodded once and cocked his head to the side slightly, listening to the sounds of the dead forest. "The trees warn us of this great evil. I keep hearing their whispered pleas to retreat from this place. Even in Mirkwood the evil does not affect the trees there. But here." He wrapped his arms around his frame and held in the shudder that threatened to surface.

"Come." Elladan hissed. "There are prints that lead in that direction." He pointed deeper into the forest, where the light seemed to slip away entirely into darkness.

Elrohir looked above him trying to see some signs of the stars, but they also seemed to disappear into darkness as the moon refused to shed its light in this place. "All things good do not linger here. Look." He pointed above him towards the black sky. "Even the light of the moon will not shine here."

Galen glanced up and shook his head. "I do not like this place. Let us hurry and find my brothers so we can leave here." Galen softly treaded through the dead leaves, no sounds coming from him as he walked.

"How far were you able to come in here before father caught you?" Elrohir asked as his eyes adjusting accordingly to the lack of light.

"Not as far as this. I barely made it past the first trees, when father caught me." Elladan whispered.

The twins stood staying close to the ground as they walked deeper into the dead woods of Gur, followed closely by Galen, who seemed to be shaking so hard his body would fall apart.

"Valar!" He hissed. "I would not be able to hold my sword still if I were in a fight. What a dreadful place."

Elrohir nodded slightly. They walked forward, each taking special care as to where they walked. The darkness seemed to fade as their eyes adjusted to the blackness of the forest, casting things in a faint bluish tinge. A faint cry reached their ears, causing them to still their motions, and cast wary glances at each other.

"That was Erysyn!" Galen hissed loudly. He broke into a dead run through the thin foliage, no longer caring about stealth.

"Galen stop!" Elladan cried. The twins broke into a run racing quickly after the crown prince of Mirkwood, going deeper into the forest then any other had ever traveled safely. "Galen!"

After a few moments of running they broke into a clearing, where the trees hung uselessly from their roots, the bark blackened as though from fire, and the leaves red as though from blood. The sight that greeted them was one none of them would ever forget. A ghost like figure hovered above the two frightened elves that the twins and Galen had been searching for. Erysyn held a small sword, and stood protectively in front of the youngest prince. His sword struck out time and time again at the ghost striking nothing but air as it passed through the form.

But still he held his ground as the evil being howled and screeched in protest. Fear shone on his face as he realized that magic was the only defense against this being.

"_Erysyn_!" Galen cried dashing into the clearing. The ghost turned orange eyes to the crown prince who darted carelessly towards his brothers. Seeing a new opportunity, the banshee screeched holding it's arms out towards the foolish prince.

"_Galen NO_!" Erysyn hollered, holding his hand out trying to still his brother's flight.

The shade held its hands out and a flash of light issued from behind the black creature, sending Galen crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap. The twins stood stunned as they witnessed the full force of the shadow before them.

Elrohir barked at the princes who still stood defenseless before the evil shade. "Get out of here, now!"

Elladan raced past his brother towards the still form of Galen and quickly checked for a pulse, keeping a wary eye on the banshee, who stood and watched silently. Elladan frantically searched for a pulse where one would not be found, and he lowered his eyes defeated. With a raged cry Elladan drew his sword and aimed it at the shadow before him, taking a battle stance.

"Ella!" Elrohir shouted a warning. The youngest twin raced to his brother's side, his sword also drawn. "Let's go, we cannot fight this thing."

"I will not leave Galen here to this evil." Elladan hissed between clenched teeth.

Elrohir glanced down quickly, and saw what his brother already knew. The crown prince of Mirkwood was dead, his eyes staring into nothing, his face holding the mask of shock. He swallowed and gripped his brother's arm. "We will carry him." He whispered tightly.

Elladan watched as the two younger princes retreated around the clearing racing towards the entrance of the forest. "We must move quickly, but also slow enough to not gain attention of this shadow."

Elrohir nodded, taking a step back holding his sword before him. The banshee screeched again in anger as Elladan reached down picking up the still form of Galen. Slinging the limp form over his shoulder, he turned and darted into the protective shielding of the trees. Quickly followed by Elrohir, whose eyes never left the shadows form, which now started its pursuit. He turned in mid air and fled after his brother's retreating form, glancing over his shoulder watching as the shadow disappeared. He let out a sigh of relief as he ran, but he lifted his head as he realized that the banshee was now in front of them waiting for one of them to make their mistake.

"Ella, to the trees!" Elrohir shouted. "Leave Galen or we will not make it out of here."

Elladan shouted back angrily. "I will _not._"

Elrohir felt his eyes widen as the shadow materialized right in front of his brother. "_Elladan_!" He cried. Elladan spun away from the shade, causing it to howl in outrage following the being that carried his kill.

Elrohir was so intent on watching his brother he did not notice that another shade followed close behind him, until it screeched in response to its partner up a head. The young elf turned his head startled, causing his feet to slip on the rotten leaves on the ground. With a yelp he slammed into the earth. The shade hovered above him; it's orange eyes scanning over his lithe form. Elrohir held his breath, his skin becoming clammy as he felt those dead eyes drift over him hungrily.

He drew in his breath sharply, willing his body to move. Finally he rolled to the side, and scrambled to his feet starting his race once again. Elrohir felt the air knocked out of him as he slammed against the trunk of a tree. Dazed he lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder seeing the banshee making another attack at his prey. He rolled to the side, just as the attack came shattering the trunk. Gasping he quickly sprung to his feet, darting away from the shadow.

Elrohir was knocked once again off his feet, and he groaned painfully as he felt his ribs crack from the impact with another tree. He lay still as the shadow advanced. He prayed to the Valar silently as the creature came closer. Fear entered the young elf's heart as he saw the death and victory in the banshee's eyes. Elrohir hissed loudly. "You will not take me without a fight. Evil will not defeat me!" He rose to his feet and held out his sword in fear and anger.

The banshee hovered watching intently at its prey. Elrohir heard a shout and a crash through the trees. He kept his attention on the beast, as the shadow held his own on him. Both stood still, anger flashing in their eye, watching intently for any signs of weakness. The shadow reached out a hand and it passed through Elrohir's chest, and the elf screamed at the cold he felt through that death like hand. All awareness left the younger of Elrond's sons; he fell to his knees gasping for air as he felt his lungs squeezed by the banshee.

He felt his lungs heave for air, as he was finally released. He fell forward his hands gripping the earth. He lazily looked over at the sounds beside him as he witnessed his brother and the monster now in battle. Darkness entered his mind quickly and the last thing he saw was his brother's pale frightened face.

* * *

Elrond mounted his horse and raced with a horde of guards towards the woods that he once remembered promising never to enter again. His promise was null and void if his children or those of others were in danger. He heard Thranduil barking orders at the men behind him as Elrond prayed to the Valar to keep the elflings safe, but the fear that entered his heart kept him wary at what he felt he would find. 


	10. Painful Experiences

**Chapter Ten**

His heart lurched at the sight before him, the horrible screeching filling his delicate ears with a piercing blood curdling pitch that caused him to want to drop everything in his hands and cover the small sensitive lobes. However fate did not allow him to, as he watched in horrifying terror as his brother fell before him. With a fury he had never experienced in his short life, he cried out all his fear, anger, terror, joy and love and filled them into his attacks. The only discernable word out of his mouth was his brother's name.

"_RO_!" Elladan cried swinging his long sword at the creature as it prepared to finish his attack on the younger elf. The banshee whirled around and those misty hands passed through Elladan's sword arm, causing it to go numb and his sword fell uselessly to the ground. Panic filling his soul, Elladan reached behind his back and pulled out two short swords sheathed tightly to his lower back. He twirled them in his hands and blocked any further attacks from the shade, dancing avoiding the swings to his body.

He felt cold, his body slowly covering in small bumps his father called ice bumps, caused by fear and cold. The feeling washed over him like a wave on the great Outer Sea, causing him to shiver involuntarily. He glanced over his shoulder briefly trying to catch sight of his brother, and saw his crumpled form on the ground unmoving.

"_RO_!" Elladan cried again. Memories of Galen flashed through his mind as he fought the banshee, and he feared the worst. The banshee swung a transparent arm at him, and he ducked avoiding the blow.

Elrohir groaned, regaining consciousness. He slowly rolled onto his back and groaned louder at the protest of his muscles. The sounds around him were muffled as he turned his head to the side looking for his twin. He saw his brother's mouth move but heard no sound. Frowning, he sat up placing his hand to his head as he did so. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and he shook it trying to clear the fuzz that lingered. Elrohir opened his mouth to inform his brother of his progress, but nothing came out. Stunned he tried again, and a small squeak escaped. He quickly put his hand over his mouth horrified.

He gathered his knees and slowly regained his footing, his bones creaking with the attempt. Stumbling a bit he finally placed both feet on the ground, and reached over his shoulder for his bow notching an arrow to the string. Aiming for a fraction of a second, he released and caused the shade to spin around furiously at the faint whistling sound that filled the night air. The distraction was enough for Elladan to turn his head seeing his brother, and his eyes filling with instant relief. But also enough for both twins to speed off into the thicker part of the dead woods.

Elrohir ran dizzily behind his older brother, but kept his feet about him as he twisted his head to see where the banshee had gone. Seeing no signs of the fearsome shadow, Elrohir called out for his brother. Instantly, Elladan stopped and sprinted back towards his younger twin.

"Sweet Eru, I thought you were seriously hurt." Elladan whispered, easing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Elrohir nodded. "I think I am injured more then we suspect, Ella." He gasped. "My chest hurts, and I am faintly dizzy." He shook his head, trying once again to clear the fog. "Galen? The others?" He asked.

Elladan sighed. "Legolas and Erysyn are with Galen, they are on the outskirts of the forest. Come, we must escape these dreadful woods." He whispered frantically, as the screeching grew louder. "We are hunted still."

Elrohir nodded weakly. "Go, I shall be alright. I will not risk hurt to you, because of my lack of strength."

"_Varda_! You cannot be serious." Elladan growled. "I will not leave you to those creatures, so get that thought out of your head." Elladan narrowed his eyes glancing at his brother's face. Elrohir's face was white, his eyes darkened by circles, and his pupils were heavily dilated from either lack of sleep, and injury or both. "You do not have much strength to continue on your own, you need my assistance."

Elrohir snorted, but nodded.

The two brothers stumbled through the forest, hearing their pursuers not far behind, and they both prayed that they would escape the clutches of the woods.

* * *

Legolas knelt beside his brother's still form, silently crying both from grief and fear. Not once in his short life had he experienced death, or such hate, and it dug deep into his soul. Erysyn sat silently, deep in his own thoughts. Legolas had attempted to gain some form of comfort from his older brother, but Erysyn appeared lost in his own world, paying no heed to the youngest prince of Mirkwood. Legolas lifted tear stained eyes to the blue gray sky and whispered a prayer of hope for his brother, both his brother's. He jumped fearfully as a loud screeching that was all too familiar to his small ears, echoed through the forest. He looked into the trees trying to catch a glimpse of any signs of the twins, but he feared the worst for them. He lifted his bloodstained hands to his face and wept, wishing his mother or father were there, to ease his worries.

Angrily he wiped the tears away and stood up. He wished his father had started his weapons training, but he was yet to reach the proper age for that. The only skills he possessed were concealment, silent hunting, and speed. Cursing silently to himself, he stooped down and pulled out his brother's bow and arrows. He had spent years watching the hunters, and training. How hard could it be? Legolas strapped the quiver to his back, and frowned as the quiver slipped down his back. Adjusting the straps he shrugged the quiver back into place, and looked above him to the trees. Taking one last look at his brother's he jumped into the branches climbing high for a perfect advantage point.

He heard shouts and the clashing of a sword, and he shivered. "Time to prove yourself more then a little elfling, Legolas." He whispered to himself. Pulling out an arrow he notched it to the bow. He uncertainly sighted along the shaft, trying to make out a mark. Legolas pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, which slowly came into focus unaccustomed to the new sighting he was attempting. Then, as he sat there for countless breaths, he finally saw the twins emerge from the deeper part of the trees.

Elrohir stumbled trying to stay on his feet, and his brother, Elladan had his sword drawn, and holding back the banshee's that followed. Legolas lifted his head briefly. "More then one?" He hissed quietly. Lowering his head, he sighted once again, and shot his first arrow, which to his surprise flew straight to its mark.

The shade spun angrily at the arrow that passed through its chest. The shades paused looking around at this new attack and found nothing. They once again turned to the elves they did see.

Legolas quickly notched another arrow and released, the arrow flying to its mark. He shot arrow after arrow, until the twins had retreated safely from the trees, and he quickly climbed down to the forest floor.

Elladan glanced over surprised but turned his attention to his twin who had collapsed on the ground. "It appears they will not cross these trees. Perhaps we are safe for the time being." Elladan murmured to no one in particular.

Legolas knelt beside Elrohir who was gasping for breath. "What is wrong with him?" He whispered fearfully.

Elladan shook his head not knowing himself.

Elrohir closed his eyes and whispered softly. "I am alright. Although breathlessness is unknown to me and an unwelcome experience. I will live."

Elladan shook his head. "Father will check you once we are safe. He has some explaining to do."

Legolas lowered his head sadly. "Father will be angry with us."

Elrohir slowly sat up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Nice shooting, I believe you saved El and myself from more harm. How long have you been in training for archery?"

Legolas gulped. "Never." He whispered almost inaudibly.

The twins glanced at each other curiously. But they were distracted by the approach of hunters. Elrohir smiled wanly. "It's father."

Elladan nodded and stood up to meet the riders. He saw Thranduil, his father, Glorfindel, many other hunters, and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Punishment was surely to come.

Elrond and the others dismounted and hurriedly tended to Elrohir and the others, mounting them onto horses. Thranduil walked forward and knelt beside his eldest son, and wrinkled his forehead. Taking a deep breath he lifted the crown prince into his arms and cradled him as he carried Galen to the horses. Elrond looked angrily at his sons and without a word to anyone they turned the horses and raced from the forest.

* * *

Elladan sat on the edge of his brother's bed watching him as he slept. He had been given a pain reliever and a sleeping drought, so he was out for the remainder of the night, if not for the day that was slowly approaching. He slowly stood and walked over to the window and drew back the wispy silk coverings and glanced out into the gardens. His mind drifted back to all the times his brother had been hurt, or almost killed and the familiar feeling of anguish resurfaced. Resting his forehead against the window frame he felt tears well up and threatened to fall. Deep in his heart he knew that if his brother died, he would surely follow. Having a friend, who was your brother in blood and looks, it was impossible to imagine living without that bond.

He turned away from the window and walked back to the bed, but stopped when the door opened. His father entered, and walked over to him. "You should rest." Was all his father said.

Shaking his head, he responded. "I cannot rest knowing that all this was avoidable. I know that we should have come to you when we discovered the Mirkwood princes missing. But deep in my heart I thought I could prove myself to you in some way."

Elrond raised an eyebrow in question. "What would you have to prove to me, my son?"

Elladan shrugged pausing uncertainly. "Perhaps that I would one day be a worthy warrior, a respectable Lord, whom you would be proud to call your heir."

Elrond shook his head, slightly amused. "Elladan, I am proud of you. Elrohir also. You both showed concern for others before yourselves, and great courage. True, this could have been avoided, but we cannot linger on that now. It is past us, and we must be strong for each other now." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Remember this as a lesson, one I am certain you will not soon forget. Once Elrohir is on his feet, you and he will have lots of translations and scripts to attack."

Elladan groaned. "I assume this is our punishment?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, but something you have to read, now that you have ventured into the dead woods. You are young yet my son, you have lots to learn and a long time to learn them, be not so eager to grow up and become a great warrior. That will come in time."

Elladan watched as his father turned to the door and paused before exiting. "You and your brother's punishment have already been decided. You both will work in the stables until they are rebuilt, and the fowls are full grown. Then you both will have the joys of breaking the fowls."

Lowering his head, Elladan nodded. "Yes father." Smiling to himself he once again sat down on the edge of his brother's bed and lowered himself next to his twin. He rolled onto his back and slowly drifted off into


	11. An Understanding

**Hi all, sorry to keep you waiting on the story. This is a repost as most of my stories are; except two I am working on currently. All my stories are sequels to another, so most answers are answered as you read the others. I have another repost coming up called Crossing the Bruinen. It will be up as soon as this one is finished. Now to answer a few reviewers grins **

**Kirsten: **_Well the ages of everyone is a bit hard seeing as I don't really know the differences between elvish and mortal ages. Roughly, Elladan and Elrohir are about 80 years old, mortal terms, which is still a youth in the elvish terms. They have not yet reached their maturity. This occurs somewhere between the ages of 50-100 years. Legolas is very young. Still a child, and I guess about 25-40 years of age. Hope that helps._

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **_roflmao is rolling on the floor laughing my a$$ off. smiles_

**Swasti: **_Well I guess we now know it wasn't a prank. I love adding angst into my fics lol. Wait till Crossing the Bruinen comes out, then the other two. Yes there are two more after this one. _

**FK306AnimeLover: **_Yes Galen died, sadly this is only the beginning for the Mirkwood family. We all know, well kind of know that Legolas is the Heir of Mirkwood right? Right now he is the youngest. I suppose that gives a bit of a hint of what is yet to come. Thanks for the review._

**ANuEvil: **_Well Siralda is a character who will be introduced in another story. If you go read Strings of Silence he appears in there, and in another one coming up called Unpredicted Journeys. The woods are explained in Strings of Silence, how they came to be and what happened. But there is more in my youth stories which are still under construction. One is Winter Solstice, and another one which has yet to be posted called Lessons of Skill. _

**Thanks to all my reviewers who have read the story, keep reading, there is more coming. The stories all start with Lost Soul, Book one and go from there. Hugs**

**Cierah**

**Chapter Eleven: An Understanding**

Elrohir sat up quickly letting out an audible gasp. He glanced around him curiously, and realized that he was in his chambers, the afternoon light drifting into the room through sheer silk curtains. Frowning his mind drifted back to the dark forest and he felt himself shiver. He drew in a deep breath and pushed his legs to the side of his bed. Placing both feet onto the cool tiled floor, he was about to stand up when his door opened and revealed his father.

"Back into bed." Elrond commanded.

Elrohir smiled. "But I am in bed father, I was attempting to get out of bed."

The elf lord frowned. "Nice try, I want you to lie back down. You are not yet fully healed and you need rest."

Groaning, Elrohir lifted his legs back onto his soft mattress and covered them with the large blue intricately crafted quilt. "I feel fine father, I wish to see how the others are faring."

Elrond shook his head and pointed to the pillow, earning himself another groan and an elf flopping ungracefully back onto the pillows. "Your brother is fine, he was here all night, but left this morning. Are you hungry?"

Elrohir nodded. "How about the Mirkwood family?"

Elrond shook his head sadly. "I am sure with time they will recover from this tragedy."

Elrohir closed his eyes. "So he died then?"

The elf lord nodded. "There was nothing I could do. Rest, stay in bed and I will return shortly with food for you." Elrond turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Elrohir waited until the door snapped shut when he pushed the blankets down off his legs, he was about to shift his legs around off the bed when the door opened quickly.

"_Stay in bed_!" The door closed again.

"Ahhh!" Elrohir growled. He kicked his legs and the comforter fell onto the floor in a piled heap. He lay there in his nightclothes and waited. And waited, and yet waited some more. "What have I done to deserve this?" He asked no one, sitting up he reached over to the small table pouring himself a glass of water. Sighing he gulped down the clear cool liquid and quickly finished.

The door opened and a head peered around the corner. "Ah, you are awake." It was his brother.

"Finally someone to converse with. Have you seen father?" Elrohir said his heart lifting happily.

"Yes, and he asked me to bring you this." Elladan smiled and swung the plate with him through the door.

Elrohir's stomach growled with anticipation at the smells that drifted into the room. He chuckled lifting his eyes to his brother's.

"That hungry are you?" His brother laughed, placing the plate down at the small table by the fireplace. Elladan knelt beside the fire and gathered the small flint and some tinder to start a fire. Once it was roaring furiously, Elladan stood and waved his brother over. "Come, sit and eat before you start looking at me with those eyes."

Elrohir all to happily obliged. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. But he quickly fell back down onto the mattress. He placed his hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. The wave of dizziness left, but he remain sitting.

Elladan watched all of this with concern, and walked over to the bed sitting himself beside Elrohir. "Ro? Are you alright?" He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

The younger of the twins nodded hesitantly. "A little dizzy I am afraid."

"Let me help you." Elladan stood and held out his hand for his brother to take.

"I am not an invalid." Elrohir's eyes flashed.

"I am not saying you are, but you need to eat. I am only trying to help." Elladan slowly smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Elrohir nodded and grasped his older twin's hand and was pulled up and held on to with great strength. Elladan guided his brother slowly over to one of the plush cushioned chairs and he sat down gratefully in front of the plate of steaming potatoes and fresh bacon, eggs, and his favorite, griddlecakes.

Elladan sat on the other chair, watching amused as his brother devoured the food quickly and without a word. Elladan tilted his head back and rested it against the chair back and waited until his brother broke the silence.

"Oh that was delicious. I heard you were here all night. Did you sleep?" Elrohir quickly asked earning himself a chuckle from his brother.

Elladan lifted his head and nodded. "I slept a little. I awoke with the light of dawn."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow. "Why is it you always sleep in my room and hardly sleep in your own?"

"Because your room is different then mine." He grinned flashing bright white teeth.

Elrohir shook his head. "Of course it is different, it is _my_ room."

Elladan's smile faltered. "If it bothers you that much I will refrain from wandering in here at night." Elladan cast his eyes downward.

Elrohir sighed. "It is not that." He reached across the table and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes I wish to wake alone, do you not feel that way at times?"

Elladan lifted his head and looked into his brother's eyes. He nodded. "I am sorry."

Elrohir groaned. "Stop that El!" He chastised. "You know I appreciate your company. I would not have it any other way." He paused his memories flooding back to their childhood. "Remember the first day mother and father moved us into separate rooms?"

Elladan smiled, his face lighting up a little. "I remember how upset we were."

"You would wander into my room nightly, and curl up onto my bed. Remember father's reaction finding us always together even in sleep?"

"I felt alone, I only wanted to be near you. It felt safer, plus I always had those dreaded night mares."

Elrohir nodded. "Do you still have them?"

Elladan glanced away from his brother's penetrating gray eyes and slowly nodded. "Sometimes. Not as often as I did when we were younger."

"Have you talked to father about them?"

Elladan shook his head. "They are my dreams and I must work through them on my own."

"Always stubborn." Elrohir breathed.

"Remember the names we used to call each other?" Elladan smiled again, the dreams momentarily forgotten.

Elrohir laughed. "What was it I called you? Clover leaf?"

Elladan howled. "Oak breath!" He lifted his fingers and wiped the tears in his eyes. Elladan shook his head. "Would you like some wine?" He asked standing.

Elrohir nodded chuckling. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles. "Remember all the trouble we made for ourselves?"

"I remember all the times we almost got ourselves killed." Elladan frowned pouring two goblets of wine. He wandered back to the table and sat down passing a glass to his brother, who took it gratefully.

"We did have many dangerous adventures." Elrohir agreed taking a sip.

"We now have another to add to those." Elladan grimaced. He shook his head. "However this one turned out to be a deadly lesson."

Elrohir nodded his head. "Very true. How are they anyway?"

"I have not seen them since yesterday. I believe they are departing this evening."

Elrohir sat up. "What?"

Elladan nodded his head sadly.

Groaning, Elrohir sat back shaking his head. "I hope they do not think ill of us."

"It was not entirely our fault. Has father informed you of our punishment?"

"Oh, no!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Please tell me."

"We are to rebuild the stables and train last years fouls, I am sure he will have us train this years also." Elladan moaned.

"Remember the first time the stables fell?"

"All to well, brother mine." Elladan smiled sadly. "I remember the trouble we got into that night."

"Remember how furious father was with Figwit?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes, and remember the problems that arose? I remember Erestor and Figwit both being taught a lesson for their constant bickering."

The doors to Elrohir's chambers opened and revealed Elrond. "I thought I told you to stay in bed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"But, father! I didn't want to get crumbs in my bed." Elrohir protested.

Elrond smiled fondly. "You two are more trouble then you realize." Elrond walked into the room and pulled up a chair beside the table seating himself comfortably. He turned his head to his eldest. "Get your tired old father a glass of wine?"

Elladan grinned and stood up to get one for Elrond. Walking back, he passed it to his father and sat back down in his chair.

"As soon as you are on your feet, Elrohir, I am sure you already know of your task for the rest of the summer?" Elrond earned himself a nodded of acknowledgment. He sipped at his wine with his sons all three watching as the sun lowered in the sky. Finally, Elrond stood and walked to the door. "I must bid the elves of Mirkwood a safe journey. They will have wishes to bury their son, and to grieve without any distractions."

"Give them our condolences father." Elrohir said sadly. Elladan nodded.

Elrond smiled briefly and closed the door behind him. "Those two have so much to learn yet." He murmured to himself as he walked down the halls. Silently he glanced out the window and prayed to the Valar that both his sons were safe and that he was fortunate enough to have them home.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Elladan helped his brother back into bed, and glanced around him curiously. "Where are your blankets?"

Elrohir chuckled. "Other side of the bed." He pointed and laughed. "I kicked them off in frustration."

Elladan grinned and walked around the side of the bed and flung it onto his brother. "Tuck yourself in."

"Will you tell your children that when they are ill?" Elrohir smirked.

"Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep." Elladan cuffed his brother on the side of the head.

In mock hurt, Elrohir grabbed his head. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Oh, for the love of the Valar!" Elladan reached down and pulled the blankets over his brother tucking his feet under. "Better?"

Elrohir grinned. "Can you fluff my pillow?"

Elladan grabbed his pillow and hit his brother with it. "Good night, Ro."

"Good night El." Elrohir smiled and snuggled under the blankets.

Before Elladan could open the door his brother whispered. "El?"

Turning around he looked at the bed. "Yes?"

"Can you sleep in here tonight?"

Elladan laughed lightly. "Later, I will return. Go to sleep."

Elladan shook his head as he closed the door behind him. He wandered down the halls silently, lost in his own thoughts; he did not notice the orange tinge the sky turned as he wandered the halls. Their adventure was far from over.


	12. Farewells

**Chapter Twelve**

He wandered down the dimly lit halls, searching for signs of his father. It was almost time for the Mirkwood elves to depart for their homelands, and he needed to give the smallest elfling a parting gift. He chuckled to himself at the term, he remembered hating it so when he was small, and here he was now calling another the same thing he had despised. He descended the stairs to the front entrance hall, catching sight of his father's robes. He quickly jogged to his side, and murmured quietly. "Do you have it father?"

Elrond nodded and his hands dug under his burgundy robes for a tiny box. Pulling it out he passed it to his eldest son with a small sad smile. It had been two days since they had escaped the clutches of the dark woods, but it had not been enough time for Elrohir to fully heal and join them for this parting. Elladan returned his father's smile, but his smile faded as a small party of hunters entered the courtyard.

"It is time." Elrond whispered standing straight and lifting his head up.

Elladan followed suit. He was dressed in a pale green tunic, dark green breeches, and a dark velvet over robe. He wore his diadem of mithril wreaths. But nothing could calm his saddened soul at the loss of the crown prince of Mirkwood.

The hunters stood in the center of the yard holding a litter which carried the prince, covered in a gold and red cover. Elladan lowered his head sadly. He did not know prince Galen all that well, but he remembered their arguments before his death, and he felt guilty as he watched the royal family enter the glad clad in their traveling clothes. Elladan gasped at the sight of the middle prince, now the crown prince. He looked pale, far paler then he should. It also looked as though he had lost some weight. His head was bowed and his eyes downcast. Elladan stole a glance at his father who shook his head sadly.

"We will discuss it later." Was all the elf lord of Imladris whispered.

Elladan nodded and scanned the group for the smallest prince. He stood beside his father, holding his mother's hand. Queen Lalaith also looked pale, but she held her head high. Her face was tear streaked, and her bright blue eyes flashed with anger and grief. King Thranduil stood tall and proud, and nodded briefly to Elrond, who returned the nod slightly.

Elladan watched as the queen and her middle son mounted their horses. He almost forgot about his gift, as the youngest placed his foot in the saddle of his horse.

"Wait!" Elladan called, racing forward. The family paused, and all heads turned to Elladan who gulped at the sudden attention. He slowed his pace, one more fitting a lord, and paused beside Legolas who looked at him curiously.

Elladan leaned over passing the small box into his small hands. "This is something my brother and I made for you and Erysyn." He whispered, then stepped back a little as Legolas glanced at him then down at the box. "I hope you can use it in your many years to come." Elladan bowed elegantly, and stood back a little more as Legolas slowly opened the box. Inside was a finely crafted silver embossed book. The pages were empty and had the prince's titles on them. "It is a journal, for all your travels, and I hope that this will not be your last to Rivendell."

Legolas looked up and tears welled up in his eyes. He ran forward and flung his arms around Elladan. Startled at this show of affection, he smiled slowly and returned the hug. "Farewell, little greenleaf."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the term but didn't say anything; he turned and mounted his horse, as Elladan returned to his father's side. Elladan was lost in his own thoughts, as his father bid the Mirkwood family farewell. Once they were gone, Elrond turned around sadly, and reentered the house, leaving Elladan there his trained eyes following the royal family's departure until they were out of sight. Night had now fallen and Elladan smiled and retreated into the house.

Elladan didn't know how long he wandered the halls of his home, but by the time he shook himself out of his musings he realized it was well past midnight. Taking a deep breath he walked slowly up the stairs, and entered the Peredhil halls, and wandered down to his room. He glanced at his brother's closed door, and slowly opened it. His brother lay sleeping curled under a mound of blankets, looking very content. Deciding not to disturb his twin, he closed the door and walked into his own room.

He disrobed and stood there in the center of his green room. He smiled at the paining of trees, and the meadows on the walls, and the peaceful colors of the murals. He crawled into bed and shivered slightly as he placed his head down on the soft pillow. Elladan rolled onto his back, and finally after many hours of tossing and turning, drifted into sleep.

He stood on a large grassy hill over looking a field of white flowers that danced in the slight breeze. The air was fresh, and smelled of fresh rain. The feeling of peace and contentment entered his soul as he breathed in the warm air, however he turned feeling suddenly cold. Spinning around in a circle he looked around him, but saw nothing but hills, grass, and white flowers. The air around him turned cold, the breeze picked up, and he was alone. He called out his brother's name, but no sound escaped his lips. A loud noise caused him to turn again, to seek out a safe refuge but he had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Fearfully he raced towards the setting sun, the sky darkening and turning a red. Glancing down at his feet he willed himself to run faster, but it was as though they were cast in stone causing him to run slower. Frightened, he looked over his shoulder, and saw many dark forms behind him. Dark twisted beasts, for which he had no name. He reached down to his waist to draw his weapon, but found he was unarmed. Terrified now he seemed to be moving slower, as he ran. Frustrated he called out his brother's name. He received no answer. The heard the familiar twang of a bow, and arrows flew by his head, in their hard singing tones.

"_AHH_!" He shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He glanced around him, and realized it was yet another nightmare, one that had haunted him all his life. He lifted his shaking hands, and reached over to his night table and poured himself a glass of water, drinking down the cool liquid trying to ease the dryness in his throat. He released his breath shakily. Shaking his head he flung back the covers, and placed both his feet on the floor. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, and he lowered his head to his hand. He found he felt as though he had not rested and now angry he flung his glass across his room, causing it to bounce against the wall and fall to the ground with a loud clang. The goblet, now dented sat on the floor. Elladan shook his head and gathered his wits about him and stood up from his bed. Taking a deep breath, he opened his door and walked cross the halls to his brother's room.

Entering the bright blue ocean room, he wandered over to the bed, and sat down shaking his twin's shoulder lightly. He earned himself a small moan, and the huddled form moved. He looked into his brother's gray distant eyes, as they slowly came into focus and locked onto his own gray haunted ones.

Elrohir came fully awake at the sight of his brother, and sat up. "You had another one didn't you?"

Elladan turned his eyes away from Elrohir's penetrating ones, and slowly nodded. "It is the same one I have time after time."

Elrohir nodded, knowing the dream his older brother meant, he had heard the story too many times, and he remembered even shivering after hearing the tale. "Here." Elrohir lifted his blankets and allowed his brother to crawl in and huddle underneath. "Sleep, I will keep watch and nothing shall harm you." He softly whispered, easing his brother's troubled mind.

Elladan snuggled beneath the covers and deeply sighed. He found it easier to sleep in his brother's chambers rather then his own, and he was not sure as to why. He slowly fell deep asleep.

Elrohir sat there and watched as his brother's breathing evened out into sleep and he finally got up from his bed. He wandered over to his chair, after grabbing himself a glass of wine and sat there quietly until the sun rose casting the room into a bright haze. He looked up from his glass of wine, and felt his eyes drift over to his brother's sleeping form. He slowly smiled as he watched. Shaking his head, he rose from his chair putting his goblet down. Sighing he went to his wardrobe and retrieved his favorite tunic and breeches. But as he pulled them out he wondered if his father had plans for them to attend court on this day. Shrugging he quickly dressed himself and pulled the drapes aside to glance outside. The youngest elflings were already awake and running around in the gardens playing a game of hide and find. Chuckling at them he turned and decided to bring his brother breakfast before starting their day.

Elladan awoke as he heard an audible click of the door shutting, and he sat up stretching. Glancing around he saw that once again he had found his way into his brother's room, and sighed frustrated. Flopping back onto the soft down pillows and lay there for some time, and heard a click of the door opening.

"Ah, I see you have awakened." Elrohir smiled brightly, entering his room with a tray of food. He placed it onto his table and waved his brother over. "Come eat, refresh your tired body. I even brought your favorite." Elrohir grinned broadly holding up a large cup of steaming liquid.

Elladan's nose caught sent of the contents of the cup and quickly scrambled from the bed. "Coffee!" He exclaimed. "Oh you know me too well brother."

Elrohir chuckled as the cup was taken from his grasp and gulped back quickly.

"Have you eaten already?" Elladan asked placing his now empty cup on the table.

Elrohir shook his head. "No, but I brought enough for both of us."

Elladan smiled mischievously, and looked at the tray. "You did?"

Elrohir gaped. "Yes I did you oaf, do not tell me you can eat all this by yourself, and do not even try to eat my share."

Elladan grinned and sat down pulling his plate off the tray. "Do you think we should join father for breakfast?"

Elrohir shrugged. "I do not think he is awake yet, and I am far too hungry to wait until he does." He followed his brother's example and seated himself. Both twins ate silently, and then wandered from the rooms to the main halls.

"Will father start our punishment today you think?" Elrohir questioned his brother, as he flipped through a book.

Elladan shrugged his shoulders and looked up from his sketching. "Perhaps." He lowered his head again glancing out the window from time to time, and then back at his artwork.

"What are you drawing?" Elrohir asked looking up from his book.

"The elflings outside." Elladan smiled briefly before lowering his head once again to catch a few lines.

Both twins looked up as the halls doors opened. "Good morning father." They chorused together.

"Good morning. Have you been up long?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Perhaps a few hours." Elrohir nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

Elrohir smiled. "I am feeling fine. Well rested."

Elrond nodded.

"Elladan has been having his dreams again." Elrohir said quietly, earning himself a dark look from his brother.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He turned and looked at his eldest whose cheeks had gone a slight shade of pink. "How long since they started up again?"

Elladan glanced up from his drawing. "I do not wish to talk about it."

Elrond sighed, and poured himself a cup of tea. "Is it the same dream?"

Groaning, Elladan put is paper down. "Yes! The same one that has haunted me since childhood." He got up and walked angrily over to the table and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Do not be angry." Elrond held up his hand. "When it comes to you two, I like to hear about what is going on."

Elladan sighed in resignation. "I am sorry, father." He shook his head. "I only wish that I could sleep a full night without having these dreams. Most nights I find my way into Ro's rooms and find peace and comfort there."

Elrond nodded and glanced at his youngest son in question. Elrohir nodded, and shrugged. "Well, let us go out into the gardens and enjoy this day, while it is quiet. Tomorrow you two will begin your punishment." Elrond led the way outside and they spent the day soaking up the sun, talking lightly, until their mother joined them with a basket.

"I heard you were out here. I thought you might be hungry." The twins jumped up from the seated position and raced over to her, one taking the basket the other guiding her over to their father's side.

The day was spent in peace as the Peredhil family rested, and laughed. For the twins it was a good day. One of which they missed greatly since childhood. Elrohir lay back in the sun and smiled at the sounds of his brother's light laughter, and his father and mother bantering back and forth. He wished everyday were like this. But those days were becoming shorter and less frequently then he knew.


	13. Epilogue

**Josalyn14hpfreak**_Well Aragorn isn't even born yet in my stories. There are still many years to go before he will make an appearance. So he won't be making an appearance._

**silvia silver elf**_Arwen won't be making an appearance in this story as she hasn't yet been conceived or even thought of between Elrond and Celebrian. Soon enough though, just not in this story._

**Fk306 animelover**_You will have to read on to the next few stories to find out if Erysyn is going to die of grief lol. Don't want to spoil any surprises I have in store. Grin_

_Here is the final chapter of Twin Mischief. Next story which follows right after this one is Crossing the Bruinen, when the twins take their first journey outside the boarders of Rivendell. We all know the trouble the twins cause, anyways here it is. Enjoy._

_Cierah_

**Epilogue**

Elrohir walked across lavender filled fields, following a small path that lay before him. The grass shone off a light purple color with the sun that slowly set in the west, as he walked he felt at peace. The birds sang overhead, and the song that filled the sky filled his heart with joy. He walked through the knee length grass, his heart flying in tune with the song of the Valar, and he smiled. He laughed, his whole being felt as though it would burst from the joy and happiness that lingered around his tired form. Flinging his arms out and lifting his head to the sky, he broke out in song, his voice mingling with those of the birds. He turned around feeling a slight shake of the shoulder. Seeing no one in sight he sighed. Was it time to wake already? He thought to himself.

He grumbled. "Not here."

He heard light laughter.

"In a purple field, leave me alone." He mumbled turning his body over on the plush bed, trying and willing himself to go back to sleep.

"Purple field?" A voice asked.

Elrohir focused his eyes and turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the one who disturbed him. His gray eyes met glittering blue ones filled with mirth. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, sighed then sat up.

"Is it morning?" Elrohir asked rubbing his eyes.

"Aye, and a bright morning it is." Elrond chuckled.

"Why is it morning comes so quickly when I am having a good dream?" Elrohir grumbled.

Elrond smiled. "Purple fields?" He asked again.

"It is my dream." Elrohir winked. "My purple field. I will share it with no one." He paused. "Well perhaps, Elladan." He shrugged, and rose from his bed.

"Meet me down in the dinning hall in an hour, after you have gotten dressed." Elrond got up from his son's bedside and wandered to the door. "I would not wear any of your good tunics today, however." He warned and slipping out the door.

Frowning in confusion he shrugged again and wandered over to the water basin in the corner. He dunked his hands in and splashed his face. He smiled to himself, remembering his dream as he retrieved an old worn tunic, and breeches. A knock caused him to turn and peek at the door as it slowly opened.

"Good morning, Ro." Elladan smiled broadly.

Elrohir grinned. "Let me guess, father woke you also?"

"You know how he is, when our punishments are about to start." Elladan walked in and took in his brother's garb. "I remember that tunic." He smiled.

Elrohir glanced down at it, and nodded. "It has been a long time since I have pulled it from the chest. He frowned after a moment. "Oh, NO!"

Elladan raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"We have to start the stables today?" Elrohir moaned, sitting on a chair.

Elladan laughed musically. "Yes, our days of play are over for the time being."

Elrohir lifted his head, but smiled broadly. "Perhaps not."

The twins lowered their heads closely together, in soft-spoken plans.

Elrond lifted his head as the hall doors opened revealing his wayward son's. "Come sit and eat, then it is time for you to begin your days work." He waved his hands over the table filled with food.

Both boys eagerly sat and ate to their hearts content, while the elf lord of Rivendell watched amused. When they were finished, they followed their father out the arched doorway and into the gardens. The walked in silence listening to the sounds of the birds and nature as they walked towards the stables.

The three lords turned the corner, and Elrond and Elladan spun around as a loud groan reached their ears.

"We have to rebuild that?" Elrohir complained looking at the old stables that had fallen long ago.

"I think that it is time we have this one." Elrond grinned remembering the night that it had crashed to the ground. "Perhaps once it is rebuilt, we may use it for our steeds." Elrond nodded.

The twins frowned looking at the burnt wood, and the mustiness of the old stables. Chagrined they wandered forward and began their long days of work.

* * *

Elrond walked onto his balcony midafternoon, hearing a muffled curse drift into his chambers. He stood looking over the edge, watching his son's as they worked endlessly, on the removal of the old wooden boards that had once supported the stables. He slowly smiled as he felt arms wrap around his middle, turning his head slightly, he leaned into his wife's embrace.

"Do they look tired?" She whispered.

He nodded, and turned around wrapping his arms around his beloved wife. "Come let us go down and prepare for our guests." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and both wandered out of their chambers silently. The messengers from Bree were arriving sometime this day, with news from the dúnedain regarding the lands that lay outside the protective boarders of Rivendell. Elrond was also waiting for Mithrandir who was going to take a look at the dead woods on the boarders.

* * *

Elrohir grunted at the weight of the plank that he held. "Would you mind aiding me with this?"

Elladan nodded tiredly, placing the water jug down. He picked up one end and pulled it up. Both brother's tossed it into the wagon. Sighing, Elrohir wiped his brow; he leaned against a wooden pillar heavily. To his surprise it moved slightly. He glanced up wrinkling his brow confused.

* * *

Elrond stood in his council room speaking with his guests, one was Dírarnith, a dúnedain from the north and the other was from the south. Elrond had still yet to catch his name. There were others, but more as guards, then to attend the council. They watched silently on the side as their companions relayed their messages. Elrond sat on his chair his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened. This was not going as planned.

* * *

Elrohir stepped back to glance up at the top of the pillar, something sat in the shadows above. He lifted his hand to block the sun from his eyes, trying to make out the item above. "Ella, take a look at this."

* * *

Elrond stood up from his chair and started pacing back and forth. The news that was being relayed was disturbing him and he needed to find a way to end it before it got out of control. Before he lost his control. Something he rarely did, especially in front of guests, and that is what they were. His guests. He groaned to himself as he listened to their quiet arguments. Shaking his head he turned. "Enough. Perhaps we should retire this council and start a new tomorrow."

* * *

Elladan walked to his brother's side. "What in Arda's name is that?" He asked squinting his eyes to clear his view of the item above. He gasped when the thing a top the pillar tilted and rocked.

Elrohir stood still as he watched the bucket tilt and finally tumble from the perch and fly to the ground. In his mind he had more time to react. The bucket fell slowly, as though it were stuck in honey as it fell. Elladan quickly stepped back as it flew to the ground. He watched in horror as his twin stood there frozen in place, and was not able to let his warning pass his lips before it hit the ground in front of his brother.

* * *

Elrond shook his head, sharing a glass of wine with his guests, now that they paused the council. They sat there laughing, telling tales of journeys and battles, and it eased Elrond's mind as he listened.

* * *

Elrohir stood there his mouth agape and his arms hanging at his sides, still in shock. Gulping he stepped forward and tore the small white parchment stuck to the side of the bucket. Opening it, he read aloud. "I hope that this leaves you with sweet moods, that even bees will take to you. Gleefully, Legolas." Crunching the paper in his fist he turned to his brother who stood there laughing at him. In an embarrassed fury, he jumped forward and tackled his brother who let out a gasp of surprise.

Both brothers' fell into the mud, wrestling with each other.

* * *

Elrond howled. "I remember you raced away in terror at the sight of orcs when you were a youngster."

"I was not terrified." The man protested. "I was frightened momentarily when they emerged from the trees."

Elrond shook his head. "You were terrified." He started to feel a little bit light headed, from the wine he had indulged. It was always so, when the men visited his homelands, or when he visited their's. He always drank too much, and found his head sore after the long nights of bantering, and jokes. He lifted his head slightly, as faint voices drifted into the council hall. They were arguing voices. Frowning he stood up and walked over to pour another glass, thinking it was only his wine induced state.

Then to his horror the doors slammed open to reveal his two son's standing there covered in mud. Opening his eyes wide he gaped at the sight of them, he sniffed and detected a hint of something else that he could not quite place over all the mud.

"What in Varda's name happened to you two?"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes at his brother, who still laughed. The younger son of Elrond stood covered from head to toe in dripping mud, while his older twin stood slightly dirty. Elrohir's hair was caked with mud as were his clothes, and to other's they appeared to be as different as night and day. His face was covered fully with the black filth, and his feet squelched when he walked, causing Elladan to laugh harder. The only thing that was seen on the younger twin were his eyes, which stood out stark white and gray against the mud. Elrond hid his smile behind his hand coughing.

"Please ask a young prince of Mirkwood when you see him." Elladan gasped between laughs.

Elrohir glared at his brother. "Funny."

Elrond shook his head. "Why is it, after a day spent outside, I see you always covered with mud?"

Elrohir turned his head and shifted his glare over to his father.

"You look like a mud monster." Elladan howled, causing Elrond to chuckle amused at his son's.

"Both of you go get cleaned up." Elrond shook his head seating himself in his chair once more. Tonight was going to prove to be an interesting night indeed. Knowing both twins' they would be ecstatic with the arrival of Mithrandir, which would lead to more trouble.

He watched as both boys turned and exited the room, and caught sight of Elrohir flinging his arms around his brother's neck as Elladan closed the door, grunting as the door snapped closed. He heard through the closed doors, laughing and curses, and the slight racing of feet, and could only picture both boys running down the halls, one away from his brother and the other after him.

"A long night indeed." Elrond whispered. He gulped down his glass of wine and decided that he was not wanting to be fully aware of the trouble his twin's would cause, so decided to pour himself another glass, until there was no more left to pour.


End file.
